The Truth?
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: Private is ready for his fifteenth's birthday. He is also ready to find out about his parents, but the team doesn't think he's ready yet. Especially, Skipper, he seems to get madder, and madder as Private keeps questioning him. Private refuses to let his parents, and his past go away from him. But will he go to far to find out the truth? Humanized. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello my fellow fanfic-ers...My name is Rosaline Star...But you guys can call me Rosy, Rose, or Star! Umm...I use to review anonymously as 17Bubbleslover, and Starlightgurl17, so you might know me... This is my first time using fanfiction, and uploading a story, so please bare with me...XP So this story is a humanized one, and deals with Private's past, or the past Private wants to find. I made Private a little older since he is a teenager in this story. I reallllllly hope you guys review, and tell me what you think! I would deeply appreciate it!**

* * *

_Secrets aren't supposed to be kept there always revealed in the end._

# # #

He vaguely remembers his parents. Actually, he has no recollection of them. Not even the way they look. Did they have black hair like his? Sparkling blue eyes, or anything familiar to him? He lets his mind wonder off like this from time to time. Even his own team refuses to tell him.

His leader won't even let him talk about them. The explosion expert always shifts away uncomfortably, and walks away from his questions. The scientist, he'll stare off into another dimension. They say nothing...His Uncle even tells him he is too young to know about his parents.

Of course, this gets him madder than ever when they keep things from him. Especially, the classified things. It burns him up. It ruffled his feathers up if he had any. He knew he was the youngest on the team, but it didn't mean they could keep him from his past. He was getting ready to turn fifth-teen this coming week. He thinks he's old enough to know.

So he decides to go up to his leader.

Now he stands in front of his leader's office. His office had not one bit of color all grays, and black. No windows to cast the light in. It made Private feel eerie about it, but he shrug it off. The leader lifted his sapphire blue eyes up off his fish tasted coffee, and smirks at the young agent, "If it's a 'no' question then don't even ask, Private."

Private, being his nickname on the team shuffles to one of the metal seats in front of his desk. Private casts his eyes downward, and sighs. It's time to ask...Just be honest with him, thinks Private. Private looks up at his fierce leader, "Well, Skippah, it might be a no, or yes question, but I'm going to ask anyway." He pauses, as if he's waiting for, Skipper, to respond to his British voice. Skipper says nothing, and Private continues on, "Since, my birthday is coming up this week, Skippah, and I'll be fifth-teen I tho-"

Skipper smiles at Private, and begins to talk, "It's hard to believe that, you know. That you're growing up to be a young man. A young agent."

Private eyes brighten when he heard this. Maybe he was old enough to hear about his parents, "I'm glad that you said that Skipper, because I think I'm old enough to hear about my parents. I really want to know about them. If they look like me, if their-"

Skipper stood up, and the smile was gone from his face, "Stop!" He shouted for Private to stop.

Private was startled by the outburst, but stood his ground for finding out, "Skippah, I'm going to be-"

"Percival, your still too young," Skipper anger voice, seems to awaken Private when Skipper called him by his real name. He never did that. Never. Private's eyes cast down away from Skipper's angry face, and Skipper sighs, "You're not ready for the truth, Private. The truth would swallow you whole, and you wouldn't know how to get out."

Private clenches his fist, and then glares at Skipper. Anger pours through his veins. He closes his eyes to breathe. He knows he's just keeping this little secret from him. To protect him, but he doesn't need protection. If he's old enough to take down some villains that want to take over the world than he's old enough to know the truth.

Private began to shout, "The truth would swallow me? Skippah, I have no idea who my parents are, and yet when I want to know about my parents you say I'm too young! I'm not that helpless little boy anyone, Skippah! So stop treating me like I am!" He starts to get red, "For once, Skippah, I would like to hear the truth from you!" Private stomps out of Skipper's office, and slammed the door with that said.

Skipper sighed closing his eyes, and rub his tired face, "Teenagers…" He mutters, as he opens his eyes. Then he starts to smile slowly. There on his metal desk was a picture frame that had a memory that Skipper very well hadn't forgotten. The picture was of him, and a much younger little boy. Skipper had hold of the little boy who was sleeping in his arms, and Skipper was grinning at the sleeping boy.

"Don't you wish you could go back in time?" Skipper looks up to see a tall lab-coated scientist had opened the door, and had shut it back. He walks over to him, and steals the picture out of Skipper's hands, "He was so young, and yet you didn't think he would ask about his parents."

"How much did you hear, Kowalski?" He asked, his long term friend, and agent by his actual name.

"I heard only a little," Skipper raises his eyebrows, "Alright, when the shouts started to ring out into the halls. There's no doubt that everyone heard it…It was pretty loud." Skipper moans, and groans. Kowalski smirks.

"Kowalski, he keeps on asking me, you, and even Rico! He used to not even care to know… He respected that we were his family, his only family." He massages his temples, "Why can't he just be five again?"

Kowalski's nerdy grin escapes his lips, "I can make that happen!" Skipper glares remember what happen to him with one of Kowalski's invention, "Or not…" Skipper groans, and Kowalski speaks once more, "What do you honestly expect Skipper, he's fifth-teen. Eventually, he will find out, and of course, he won't be too happy that you kept it from him his whole life."

Kowalski crosses his arms, and Skipper scans the picture once more, "That won't ever happen…Until the day I die…"

# # #

Private had pressed his ear to the door to hear every word. Private was frustrated beyond belief. His whole team knew, but refused to say anything, because of Skipper made them. He was fed up. If they weren't going to tell him…He was going to find out. Even if it meant breaking the rules…

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Love it enough to press the amazing little button below?

-Rosy "AdorkABLE XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys uploaded again! Thanks soooooo much for the reviews, and I am terribly sorry about my grammar/spelling one of my weak spots! XD I hope you guys enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Feet!" Is the first thing he hears when Private comes into the Central Zoo Intel. It was called this for two reasons: One, their base was under Central Park in New York. Two, it was also near the Central Park Zoo, so ergo the whole name. The base was at these ten feet below sea level. It was a long elevator ride…

A seven year old, hyperactive, and big eyed little boy hugged at the man's feet in front of him. The man gave an annoyed look to the small child, "Mort! How many times do I have to tell you? No touching da royal feet!" He practically spat into the child's face.

Mort , the child, look shyly away, "The feet are just so feet…" Private almost smile, but he was so use to this. This was home to him, but it was beginning to feel like a prison. Was that bad to think, or even admit? Mort saw him watching, and waved, "Hello, nice-y Penguin."

Each team was required to have an animal codename, once again there goes the whole name thing. Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico all choose to go with penguins. There was just something more than cute, and cuddly about them. It seems to fit them.

Mort was not a Penguin, but was a Lemur with Julian, and Maurice. The only reason Mort was even an agent was, because he was an asset to King Julian, at least that's what Maurice had said. Private didn't see how he was an asset more like Julian's kicking bag. He also didn't see why they got to be agents.

You see technically, the Lemurs weren't even supposed to be agents. They found out about the agency, because the Penguins blew their cover. So the only way for Julian to keep his mouth shut was for him, and the other Lemurs to get to become agents. It was considered blackmail to the Penguins, but Julian said it was democracy. You could say Julian new to America.

Private tried not to get any attention from the other agents, but some stared as he kept walking. They must have heard shouting from Skipper's office. Private kept his head down he reminded himself not to shout for there was thin walls. Private found his way to his room in one of the various hallways. It was always unlock. Private wasn't as paranoid as Skipper was with things, but this time Private lock the door behind him.

His room was probably one of the most colorful ones, considering that everything was so gray, and dull here. Private's room was a shade of the ocean. The walls might have been cement, but he just painted over the smoky colored paint. His bed was slid to the left side of the room, and his cover was snow white. There above the bed was a shelf of books that Uncle Nigel and Kowalski had given him. There also was a desk if Private needed it for homework, Kowalski homeschooled Private. Then there was a little closet just enough for Private's clothes.

Private started to pace, and run his hands through his curly black hair. For once in his life he felt like punching something hard enough for it to shatter. Private grab the nearest pillow, and scream. He slid down the door, and muffled one more scream. He collapsed his head back to think, and then it hit him.

If his parents were, or was agents they would have a file about it. It would be stored in the classified files though, he just knew it. Skipper would have been the one to place them there, so he couldn't get to them. Little did Skipper know that Private knew where he kept the classified files. Private had it memorized in the back his mind. Private smiled maybe he would find out something about his parents.

# # #

Kowalski trudged along the halls many of the agents had left off to their own H.Q. The Penguin's H.Q. was right here in the C.Z.I. (Central Zoo Intel). Even their rooms, kitchen, and training room where here. They didn't have to go anywhere, but here.

Kowalski had trudged to a stop at Private's door. Skipper suggested that Kowalski could get him to come out. Kowalski didn't see how to, but Skipper explain that Private wouldn't understand Rico, and he would be furious at himself. Now, this is where Kowalski is at now. Kowalski turned the doorknob to the right. Locked? Kowalski now knew Private was angry. He wouldn't have locked his door if not. Kowalski knocked one time. No reply.

Kowalski lifted up his glasses, and pinch the bridge of his nose, "Private, I know you're in there. The locked door says it all." Still no reply, "Rico made sushi it's always good when he makes it. Aren't you going to eat?"

There was a pause, but an answer, "I'm not hungry…"

Kowalski rolled his eyes that wasn't the logical answer, "Private I know your mad at Skipper, but he's doing it for your-"

He was cut off by Private's sharp voice, "I _don't _want to hear it right now, K'walski."

Kowalski sighed. The little guy was pretty mad about the whole situation. He could understand, but it wasn't his job to tell him about his parents. Deep inside Kowalski wanted to tell him every detail about them, but Skipper would have his head, "Well, do eat sometime, promise?" He asked Private, "Private?"

He could vaguely hear his cracked voice, "_Promise_…"

Kowalski had a déjà vu moment. He had heard Private's voice like that before, but when? He couldn't place his finger on it, but hopefully he would eventually. Kowalski turned on his heels, and started to go through his memories one, by one.

# # #

He pressed another password, no go. It was locked, where was Rico when you needed dynamite? Oh, that's right he was sleeping away with the others, Private thought bitterly. Of course, the door had to be locked. It took him five minutes to clear out the way to find the door. Skipper had placed the classified files in the storage room. It was a brilliant idea, but why did it have to be so hard to get to, or to unlock. Private had tried every password there was for Skipper he even tried, Marlene.

Why weren't any of them working? Then a light bulb came unto his curly head. The placed were Skipper hid the files was a smart move. Smart? Brilliant? This had Kowalski written all over it, and Private already knew the password for it too. _Doris._ Private clicked the letters in the door unlocked. Oh, K'walski, you really should get another password, thought Private, as he smirked.

* * *

**Soooooo? Do you still like it? Enough to press the button again? I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are AWESOME! Thanks soooooo much for the reviews I love to here from the viewers! So in this chap. you will see a flashback it is italicized, so you will know. Sorry that it took a while for the update. I do have homework...XD Sooooooo anywhose on to the story! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own POM! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The rush of cool air hit Private face as the door became open. His bare feet hit the cool cement, and he slowly shut the door behind him. Blue lights shone brightly in the darkness of the room. Private noticed that the blue lights outline each filing cabinet, or computer.

Private smiled widely he felt proud know that he got in here without any help at all from anyone. But should he feel proud about going against Skipper's orders? Private shrug, he would get over it. He just needed to know what exactly was going on.

Just as Private steps forward he stops himself. He hears a ringing sound, or something beeping. No, it sounded like something sizzling. Private grab his flashlight that he brought with him, and shone it right in front of him. Lasers. Light red beams shot out from each angle of the room.

Private whisper harshly, "Bloody laser beams! Really K'walski?" Private huffs his angry breath out.

He started to bite his fingernail, and pace into the little space he has. He should have known this would happen. That Kowalski's skills in security would be at top level. He was just going to have to take his time if that was possible.

Private began his search to turn off the lasers before his time would run out.

# # #

Kowalski couldn't sleep. His memories were jingling up in his head. Too many memories to count from the good to the worse. Some of them he hates to remember, and some of them he would replay them over in his head so he wouldn't forget. He was trying to recall the memories of a younger, littler Private.

When was it that Kowalski had heard Private's voice crack before? He closes his eyes to recall on the past….

# # #

_ Kowalski was the first to notice. Private had flinched. A painful flinch. Skipper had just gave him a pat on the back with training today, but all during training Kowalski had notice the contortion of his face in pain. Kowalski wasn't one to be fool by. So as they left the training room, and out into the hallway. Kowalski pulled Private back into the training room when Rico, and Skipper had left._

_ Kowalski stare at Private for a while, and then said, "Take off your shirt." _

_ Private raised his eyebrows, "Um…Why, K'walski?" He pretended to be confused, but Kowalski wasn't buying it. He always knew Private was clever, but never would he have thought he would hide something this serious from them._

_ Kowalski crossed his bare arms, he missed his lab coat, but that was beside the point, "You heard me, Private. Take off your shirt, now, before I get Skipper to come in here, and order you to." Private's eyes widen, like 'You wouldn't dare.' Kowalski eyes, and mouth said, "Try me."_

_ Private made an angry face, but huff, "Fine." He carefully took off his shirt slowly, and then Kowalski wanted to turn away from what he saw._

_ There stood Private his chest to his pale shoulders was cover in bruises, and what tried to be stiches. Around his ribs were deep dark purple bruises. Near his shoulder were poorly done stiches that he had probably done himself. He could tell Private was having a hard time breathing. His ribs were probably broken by the looks of it. Private smirk as if it were funny, "That's not all either." He turns his back showing multiple bruises on his back. Kowalski had to look away from a fraction of the second._

_ Kowalski started to get angry at each bruise he saw. Private had tried the stimulation that Skipper had forbid Private to do. Skipper had told him he wasn't ready just yet, and by the sight of these affections on him he wasn't ready at all. It felt like it was Kowalski fault for even building the stimulation in the first place, and for not having a good enough password obviously. Kowalski took off his glasses, and pinch the bridge on his nose hard. _

_ Private noticed that he was mad, "I know it looks bad, but-"_

_ Kowalski was red in the face, "Shut the door, Private, God knows that this place has thin walls!" Private cringes at Kowalski mad voice, but does as he asked, "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself?"_

_ Private half-smiled, "But…I didn't." Private's half-smile vanished as Kowalski had an un-amused smile on his face, "It's not that bad…K'walski?" He looked, at Kowalski who was shaking his head at Private._

_ "Not. That. Bad?" Kowalski raised his eyebrows high, "Percival, you can barely breathe let alone train still. Skipper told you that you weren't ready…What in God's name made you think that your body could take on the stimulation?" Kowalski stared at Private angrily._

_ Private's nose twitched in madness, "I wanted to prove that I'm ready for anything like the rest of you! I wanted to prove myself…" His voice carries sadly, "At first, the stimulation seemed easy, but then I got knock off my feet…I couldn't stand not being able to do the same things you guys could do, so I kept at it..." His voice gets shaky, "Yet I still haven't beaten it!" He gripped his fist remembering each hit he had took. _

_ "Your only thirteen Private…You have nothing to prove to us."_

_ "That's just it! I do have something to prove to each one of you!" He screamed._

_ Kowalski raised his eyebrows, "What exactly is that?"_

_ Private ran his fingers through his hair, "You wouldn't understand…" He began to put his shirt back on, painfully._

_ "Skipper should know what's going on." Kowalski stated, and sighed longingly. _

_ Private's eyes widen in fear of what Skipper would say to him if he found out. It terrified him. He would be lock away in his room for the rest of his life. It would truly ruin his social life if Skipper had to find out what he had been doing. He chooses not to think of it, "You can't tell Skippah, or breathe a word to him! He would have my head on a platter if he found out! Promise you won't tell Skippah, K'walski." Private look up to Kowalski with his eyes gleaming making his puppy eyes appear, "Please?"_

_ Oh, sweet Galileo, thought Kowalski as he dare to look at Private's puppy dog eyes. Kowalski pinch the bridge of his nose once one, "Alright," Private cheered, "But…" Private moaned, "Promise me, Private that you will never do that stimulation unless Skipper tell you otherwise."_

_ Private look at him wearily, "Sure…"_

_ "Private…" Kowalski warns him._

_ His voice seemed to crack, "Promise…"_

# # #

Kowalski hop out of his room, and travel down to kitchen to see if Private hadn't broke his promise to him. Just as he walks down to the kitchen he runs into Private. Private looks paler when he sees Kowalski, and Kowalski question him, "What are you doing up? You know lights out is at ten o' clock."

Private smiles, "I went to eat like I promised, what are _you_ doing up?" Private says , turning the tables on him.

"Er..I wanted a glass of milk…" Kowalski says, and yawns, "You better get off to bed."

Private smiles, and yawns himself, "You too. G'night, K'walski." And he went off to his room slowly. Kowalski still went in the kitchen, and check to see if Private really did eat. No sushi was left on his plate, but Kowalski found it in the trash in stand.

So much for promises from Private…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? What will happen next? Press the button below to tell me what you guys think?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello boys, and girls! Sorry it took so long I have homework, other stories I work on, annnnnd my laptop froze on me! Soooooooo I'm really sorry! Thanks so much for the reviews on ****_The Truth?_**** Well, my aDORKable friends, I let you continue on Private's story!Tell me what ya think!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was at least two o' clock in the morning, and Private was up reading. After disabling the laser sensors he had found nothing on his parents, but he did find Uncle Nigel's file. He thought that he could find something out on his parents through the file, but yet Private still hadn't opened the file. He stared at it.

Private stared wondering if he should open it, because he was scared. Scared to find something he would wish never to see again. Maybe Skipper was right, that he wasn't ready for the truth? No, it had taken him forever just to get the file, and he was not planning on disabling those lasers again. How bad would it be? He would just have to be brave for the unbearable truth.

He slowly opened the file, and his breath seemed to stop for a millisecond. There inside was a black and white picture of Nigel in his mid-twenties dark brown hair slick back even back then. His brown eyes seemed to taunt Private his head was tilted to the side with a smirk on his face. It made picture think of Rico's own smirk when he saw an explosion. Which was often for Rico, but Private had never seen Uncle Nigel look so…Mischievous.

Private studied the first page. It gave him the basic things about his physical and mental status as an agent.

_Name: Nigel Peters Saint _

_Blood type: AB +_

_Eye color: Brown._

_Hair color: Brown_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 120 lbs._

_Ranking: Solo Agent_

_Class: Penguin_

The list went on, and on about his status. Then the file had logs, and journals of Nigel's missions, and other agent. It was almost like a diary, but this type of diary only upper agents could read. Private smiled at some of the mission he went on, and frown at the ones he never heard his Uncle tell. Most of the missions that he never told Private were brutal. Intensely brutal in some cases it was torture as one. Private didn't think Uncle Nigel went through, so much.

It must have been four o' clock in the morning by the time Private reach new logs where Uncle Nigel started to take care of Private. He was in his fifties by now going through all his logs Private had seen many trials in his life. Each log that Private thought it was special or just funny he decided to keep instead of putting it back. In one of his logs he had mention Manfredi, and Johnson arguing while simultaneously. It read as this:

_ Log 1177:_

_ Those bloody two are a sight for sore eyes. All through the mission they argue even when they were getting shot at! You can these two came from Skipper. They have strong-wills, but are always close to their deaths. Johnson even got shot in the ass, while Manfredi laughed at his stupidity. The tables turned though when Manfredi had to be the one to get the bullet out. I was the one laughing then. Manfredi was angry at forgetting that he was trained to heal gunshot wounds, Johnson was crying like a big baby, and I was laughing at both of their ridiculously ways._

Private chuckled at the way his Uncle would tell the story. It sounded like he was here in the room with him telling him it. It reminded Private when he was little sitting by the fire while Nigel would tell him of one of his grand adventures with a few of his old teammates. It was always around Christmas time when he got to hear the best of his stories, even back then Skipper, and the others would come to tell their stories too around that time. It was one of his fondest memories.

That's when Private found an important detail. The log read:

_Log 2202:_

_ I have a secret about my dear nephew Private._

_ I am one of the few that knows this. The Penguins are the only unit to know, and our superiors. Four years ago to this log we found a child around the age of two. Scared pale, stunning blue eyes, and the curliest hair I have ever saw in my life time. We had found a lab on fire that had exploded. The lab wasn't any we had known of. It was strange we should have had a file of this lab, but we didn't. It was completely deserted at least when we found it, or Skipper founded it. Skipper was the one to first find the boy._

_ In my years as an agent, I've never known anyone to have a 'gut feeling', especially when it comes to a small child's life. Of course, Skipper would have been the one to felt it. It was like he was connect to the child in the sense that he was his father, but I knew Skipper he would have told us…If this was his child in front of him. Skipper wouldn't have been that careless, or maybe he was that classified._

_ The child was terrified, well, terrified of Rico who had more than five sticks of dynamite stuck to his belt. The child wouldn't say a word to us, and was down in tears. We figured he might have lost his memory if he was thrown back in the explosion on impact. Skipper insisted on getting him to the H.Q. for Kowalski to fix up his burns, and wounds. The child moaned at that. _

_ Once we headed back to headquarters, and told are superiors. While the two-year old gotten healed up by Kowalski. Who understood the situation, and nodded when we talk to each of them. Then it was there turn to speak, "This is a typical happening. You'd be surprised how many times this happens. Will put him in our system for a few weeks, and then if no one comes to get him will have to refrain to putting him in the foster care system." _

_ Skipper crossed his arms, "The foster homes are no place for a two year old."_

_ The superiors look at Skipper, "And just what to you propose we do then?" _

_ Skipper sighed, and ran his hands down his face, "I mean don't you think that this kid is important! He was the __**only**__ one left in that explosion do tell me that he is not valuable."_

_ "You've made a point Skipper, but who would take care of this child?" The superiors asked him._

_ Skipper was silent, but then spoke, "I will. The Penguins will."_

_ A few of our superiors whispered to one another, "He's too young to be an agent just yet, and to be honest we don't trust you with the child."_

_ Just before Skipper yelled at all seven of them I spoke up, "I'll take care of the lad." They all turn to give me looks, "Eh, I mean I'm in retirement stage, so I would be able to take care of him until he's old enough to be taken care by the Penguins unless that is not just to you." I tried to reason with them._

_ They all took a moment to decide the boy's life. Each minute they took seem to be like an hour to Skipper, and I who were the only in the superior's room. Kowalski was healing up Private, and Rico didn't ever like to see the superior's office._

_ Finally, after it seemed hours to us the head of our superiors, Alice began to spoke, "The boy will stay with Agent Nigel, until he's at the rip age of seven. Until then you will be able to see him as you wish. You are now responsible for the child's being. You are now dismissed."_

_ It was a relief to know that I was going to be the one to take care of him. Little did I know I would become his Uncle Nigel I'm very proud of my nephew, but I fear he will one day see to find the truth. The truth just might become a burden to his heart…That the truth will change the way Percival sees, and do's. It would change the person we made him to be…_

Private stared at the end of Nigel's log, "Oh, my dear, dear, Uncle Nigel what a big thing you hid from me all these years. Now the truth is about to be shone…"

* * *

**So what do you think will happen next? Do tell! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour fellow fanfiction! Sorry it took, so long to update...Like I said I have homework, and I had forensic's competition. Btw forensic's is like acting, debate, etc. We don't work with dead bodies! Just wanted to make that clear...A few people think that...XD Well any whose hope you guys like the chapter! Do tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Private escape his room as quickly as possible before Skipper could wake him. Private walks straight into C.Z.I. Where all the computers where at, and have been shut down at night. This is also where he would contact his so called 'Uncle' Nigel. He was going to have a few words with Nigel.

He trails the isles of computers to move to the front, so if anyone came in they wouldn't see him from so far away. He fidgets to turn it on and types in his own password to get in, and have a dignified chat with Nigel.

Private thought about what he was going to say, and if he was really going to do it. He could see himself the monitor his eyes looked already bloodshot from his lack of sleep. It reminded him of Skipper when Julian had to share their H.Q. with him. It was a rough week for Skipper, especially when he was a grouch. Private adverted his eyes away from the monitor he didn't want to think that he was Skipper.

At all.

He refused to see it. Could it really be possible that he could be rela...No, no, no! Nigel said in his logs that he only saw an fatherly affection towards him. That was it. Though Private, didn't see Skipper as his father in _any_ way. That's just how Private saw it, and refused to uncover that one little detail.

The real question was why he was in that lab in the first place. Did his parents work their? Did he even have parents? That would crush Private to find that out. He felt that it would crush him, but the truth was supposed to hurt, right? So he was going to take the pain even if it would take time to heal back.

He clicked the button to chat. Nigel's brown eyes glowed, and his white head of head was a mess. He smiled when he saw his little nephew's youthful face. His face seemed to be pressed against the screen, because he was so close.

"Lad! My how have you grow, and becoming quite the mischievous one if I must say so. If I recall it's pretty early in the morning, and your eyes seem so bloodshot." Nigel made a tsk-tsk noise with his tongue that made Private want to blurt out the truth, "Disobeying orders from Skippah I see...Good to know that you're a teenager! How have you been?"

I just found out that you're not the person I thought you were, thought Private bitterly. Private fake a smile, "I've found something interesting to read tonight, and just couldn't put it down. It made me think of you…" Private hinted, but he knew Nigel wouldn't get just what he was getting at.

Nigel tilted his head, and his messy hair followed him, "What's the book called I'll have to check it out sometime."

This time Private smiled a real smile that started to turn into a devilish grin, "No, it's not a book…More like a _file_." He drawls out his last word.

Nigel's face drains, and is no longer press to the computer screen. Private takes notice of his color, and change of attitude. Nigel curses silently, and glares at Private madly, "Those files are supposed to be classified," He crosses his arms, "Do I dare ask if you got Skipper's permission, or your own permission?"

Private snips at him, "After all these years, and you never told me that you weren't my uncle. Never once told me the truth, or is the truth even in yours, and Skipper's vocabulary?" Private can feel his heart pounding out of his chest, and his blood boiling.

Nigel's eyes soften towards his nephew, "Private, this is why we didn't tell you…" He points at Private, "You can't take it…You wouldn't. The truth crushed your heart, did it not?"

Private huffed, "Well, I'm handling it now if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean, the truth hurts does it not?"

"The truth doesn't matter now! What matter is I want to know the real me!" He jumps up making the chair behind him fall over, "For years I thought my parents where agents that works with the Penguins, I thought I was meant to be an agent for them! Now…What am I an experiment left in the dust? Left in the fire?" He clenches his fist making his nails slice his soft palms, "I feel like I'm no longer, Private!"

After he said that last sentence, he gasped. Did he really say that? That he wasn't the Private he once knew? Did he really mean that? That he was no longer, Private, no longer, Percival James Saint? His face felt hot, his mind felt befuddled, and his heart was no longer in his chest it was drop into his stomach. Tears had been strolling his pale face. He felt like a toddler having tantrums he felt childish for even talking to Nigel in his angry state. It had to be done though.

"Percival, your still you no matter what, and you know the team does not think of you as experiment. This is way we wanted to keep this from you it was too much for your age." Nigel said, he wanted to pop into C.Z.I., and comfort his nephew from this overdue secret that they have for years now, "Percival, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Private sniffs, and wipes his tears angrily, "I wish, you never found me in that lab…" He meets his Uncle eye's that was full of sorrow, "Why couldn't you just left me?"

Nigel speaks calmly, "I could have never done that…As soon as I saw you I knew you would be some kind of amazing child. I could never leave you, my boy."

"Uncle Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"Am I an experiment?"

"I don't know, lad…"

"Nigel, I have to find out." He took a breath before saying it in front of him, "I have to leave." Before his uncle could protest to his words, "Good-bye, Nigel."

The screen went dark. Private would soon be gone before he could say good-bye to anyone else. He would find his real self. He would find out who he was really going to be. The truth was starting to unravel piece by piece. Private was going to drive right into it. Into the dark, and hopefully into the light…

* * *

**Please hit the button of awesome below for your awesome comments! XD**

** -AdorkABLE Pearl**

**P.S. Their might just be an OC of mine...Maybe...What do you guys think?... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys here with another update! Woo-Hoo! I wanted to tell you all thanks, so much for the reviews. I dearly appreciate them! Some of them were about grammar, and for this chap. I looked over it, so maybe it's not to bad...Please forgive me if I do have them I'm not the best 'overlook-er'/beta reader. I hope you guys enjoy this chap. there's a flashback in here. I love me the flashbacks! Oh, by the way sometime in the few chaps. ahead my OC might pop up will just have to see. Thanks for the reviews about that too! Any way on to the story!**

* * *

Chap. 6

"He what?" Skipper exclaimed.

"How did he bypass the laser-beams?" Kowalski asked, tapping his chin with a pencil.

"Privat' gon'?" Rico questioned, wondering where the little fellow might have went.

Skipper was the one trying to stay calm. He was failing miserably. He was pacing like a mad cow. His back was hunch over, and every once in a while stopping to talk to Nigel. This wasn't supposed to happened...Fourteen year old Private was not supposed to get up, and leave on his own team. Did he forget the credo, 'never swim alone'? That was the first lesson he taught Private.

_"So this is your first lesson, and your first time here." He was standing in the elevator with his back straight, and his hands behind him crossed. He stood like a true agent would. He had his white button shirt's sleeves had been rolled up from all that had been going on today. He tie had been loose, but that was due to stress. He didn't look like an agent from his messed-up attire._

_ He glanced at the tiny boy holding a plushy of what looked like a unicorn, and holding his one suitcase. He had short black slacks that were crinkled. Wool socks that went to his small knees, a blue sweater vest with a plaid pattern, and a light green button up shirt. And his curly headed was no longer bent over. His glassy eyes caught Skipper's. Skipper hit the lock on the elevator that was heading downward. _

_ "Private, what's the matter?" Skipper rushed to the boy's side. _

_ He kneeled down to the child's shoulder. Private's eyes were brimmed with tears. The boy sniffed, "Y-You don't w-want me here."_

_ It broke Skipper's heart to see the child crying. Skipper took Private's suitcase, and soft animal aside. He reached under Private's arm, and pulled him up. He let Private drain his tears out, and held the boy close to his smooth beating heart. He could tell the boy was a nervous, and scared, but he's been around the team before what was so different now? _

_ Private rub his sky blue eyes, and look at Skipper who was holding him. Private scramble to get down, but Skipper had a tight grip. Private felt like a baby crying in front of him, "You p-probably think I'm just a big b-baby that you hate to take care of..." He pouted. _

_ "Now why would you think that?" He asked, the sniffled child, "Kowalski, Rico, and I are very happy to have you on our team."_

_ Private's glinting blue eyes opened widely to hear that, "Really?" _

_ Skipper nodded, "You know we have a credo?"_

_ Private nodded this time, "Uncle Nigel taught it to me before we left he said it was important to know it."_

_ "That's right can you tell me it?" Skipper queried him._

_ "Never swim alone." Private quoted it like he had known the credo all his life._

_ "That's right!" Skipper smiled, he was a smart lad, like Nigel would say. Skipper said, "That's our number one rule with us, the Penguins. And do you know what it really means?"_

_ Private grins a bit, "Uncle Nigel said you would ask that." Then Private mutters, "Uncle…"_

_ Skipper decides to eliminate the tears by speaking, "It means that in the team you'll never be alone. It means your team will never leave you." Skipper states and Private's sky-colored eyes shine brightly, "Never ever?"_

_ "Never ever."_

_ The elevator starts once more._

It might have been Skipper's promise to Private, but he was not going to break this promise. Skipper stopped his pacing, as Nigel started to speak, "He asked me if he was an experiment. He looked me directly in the eye, and asked that. I said, I didn't know, which that is honest truth." He exhaled, "Then he said, he needed to find out he said his good-bye, and now were here."

Skipper faced-palmed his face, "It's my fault I should have told him the truth, and then maybe this incident wouldn't have happen."

Skipper sagged down into one of the computer's chairs exhausted on what had happen. He worried for Private. He would think of the most terrible things to happen to him out in the concrete jungle. He knew Private had been out on the concrete jungle on his own for a mission to boost up his ranking as an agent. Even then, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper were their watching his every move in the Big Apple. This time there was no one watching Private. Skipper thought maybe Manfredi, or Johnson could be watching him, but that still didn't make Skipper stop stressing out.

Kowalski stop tapping his chin with his pencil, "Skipper we _all _agreed to tell Private about his past when he was at least eighteen. This isn't your fault." Kowalski placed a hand on his leader's shoulder to reassure him.

Skipper gave an evil glare to Kowalski, and Kowalski immediately threw off his hand off Skipper's stout shoulder. Skipper then sadistically said, "Well it's _all_ of our faults, Kowalski. Does that sound better?"

Kowalski muttered something ugly about Skipper's sarcastic, sadistic demeanor. Nigel and Rico rolled their eyes. Skipper stood up, "I know for a fact though that us Penguins never swim alone, so if Private out there we're going after him." He turns to Nigel, "Will update you on what's going, Nigel."

Nigel nodded, "I wish you the best, and my nephew the best." The screen went black after that.

Skipper looked at his team, "Let's get a move on before 'King Stupid'," Referring to one of the lemurs pacifically, Julian, "Decides he wants to tag along. Just in case that happens, Rico, pack some ear buds for all of us."

They would leave.

Find Private.

And everything would be back in place the way Skipper like it.

Or would it?

* * *

**Dun..Dun...Dunnnnnnn! Lol! Couldn't help myself! So guys press the amazing button for comments, and review. I love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews once again! Sorry for the late update, but well...Better late than ever! Hope you guys enjoy the next chap.! Oh, by the way I would like you to meet my OC...**

* * *

Chap. 7

Bang...A pause...Bang...A miss...Bang...Out of bullets. The shots of the bullet echo off the stone walls. Feet pound the ground out of the darkness of the room. Swiftly, into the darkness a leg swigs in a three hundred sixty degree motion. The one with the gun lands with a thump.

She has him now.

She whips out her sliver that was held at the pocket of her brown combat boots. She pins the victim. She holds it to her target's throat. The lights come back on she backs off her target. She smirks slyly at her target, "I won that time." She lends her hand.

The 'target' grabs her hand, and pulls her to the cement floor. She kicks, but he straddles her down, "I don't think, so squirt." He gives an innocent smile as to what he has done.

She struggles from his grip making a hissy fit over being confined. She felt encaged. She hated that feeling more than anything. It made her feel suffocated. She didn't like the feeling of claustrophobia. It didn't suit her. She felt as if her breath was being suck out of her in her cramp space that she was in at the moment. She screams. It was a pitch one that would make glass brake. Shatter even.

He practically jumps off her slim body, and she silences her screaming, "What your problem? Geez, remind me to buy ear buds next time."

He was about to yell at her once more until a perfectly polished man step through the open door. They became very still, and silent. For if they were to step out of line…._Smack!_ A hard slap would penetrate their faces, and leave a visible red mark that left stinging like a bee. His footsteps were loud on the cold cement making them echo off the walls.

His face was plain, and his lips were slim, but venom could be spoken through them. He is inches away from their faces, "What was _that_?" He snarled, making that venom come out of his slim lips.

"Training, like usual, of course." She states, not being afraid of his power over her. She had been there for what had seemed her whole life. She had been around his power over her for all her life. She was not afraid of him. To her he was a coward. A cruel, selfish, coward, who needed to die.

He pulls out his hand grabbing the top of her head pulling her strawberry colored hair up to his despicable face, "Do think I look stupid, Ariadne?" She decides to take up for herself by spitting in his face. He let her go wiping the spit off his un-amused face. He snarls at Ariadne, "You little ungrateful girl!" _Smack!_ She should have seen it coming from his glowing enrage green eyes.

She expects more, but instead he turns to the boy, Marcus, who Ariadne has only known for a few days now. Marcus had become a friend to her, because she was all alone just like him. He had found Marcus the same way he found Ariadne, roaming the streets as an innocent child alone with no one in the world to care for him. Ariadne known just how he felt, but he would only feel worse coming to a place like this.

Ariadne stomach tells her that something is about to happen, but she'd known that she wouldn't be able to stop it, "Ariadne, is this boy losing your focus?" He asked tilting his head, grabbing Marcus's throat. She could tell that his grip was tightening every inch.

"No, he's not. I promise you he's not." His grip tightens, and she cries out, "He's not! He's not! I can do better, I promise!" Marcus's face starts to turn red, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She screams out.

He smiles at Ariadne, "Oh, dear, Ariadne I do believe you are lying through your teeth. This boy is making you lose your focus I won't have it!" Marcus's face is now a plum color that is reaching out for Ariadne.

Now this scares her to lose someone that had begun to be her friend. Losing someone to talk to. Losing her freedom, but she already lost that years ago, "Stop!" She yelled, she can feel her own self collapsing into a fainting spell.

"Sorry, my darling, I just can't have it…"

Marcus's body is slumped and Ariadne is still screaming for him to stop.

# # #

Her eyes open widely, and stare out beyond the trees to the city. She freezing, but is alive that's all that matters. She stretches her stiff arms from the tree she slept in all night long. Her stomach aches from hunger pains she shushes her rib showing belly. How many days has it been since her freedom? A week, a couple of days, she just knew it seemed like a blur.

She clutches one of the branches above her she then lifts both her legs, and flips them onto the branch like cat. She looks below what is called 'Central Park' to find her an innocent fool with some spare change in his _wallet._ She spots out a boy who would probably have at least a twenty in his back pocket enough to buy her some good food. She slips down each of the branches before the boy can the tree she's in.

She doesn't consider it stealing she consider it surviving.

# # #

Private needed to step up his A-Game. He was behind, far behind. He wasn't but a mile away from the H.Q., and most importantly his own team. He could practically feel them closing in on him. Private was behind for two reasons. One, he had to pack of the essentials sense he wouldn't have Rico ability to. Two, he went the wrong way, instead of heading towards the city he almost walk right into the zoo. Smart move he knows.

He also tried not to seem suspicious, but putting his collar up, also with his sunglasses on in the early morning in the day, and a baseball cap. He seemed T-totally suspicious to anyone he'd crossed, of course, Private didn't think that.

# # #

She shifts to his left passing him by reaching for his pockets…Her wrist taken in one movement has been move to her throat. She feels choked once again, but this time it's happening fast. Reminding herself of the way Marcus's body was strangled to death. _Well, isn't this poetic..._She cranes her neck to peak at the boy she was planning on stealing from. His face reminds Ariadne of Marcus's too much. Maybe it might have been the way he was holding Ariadne, but it felt more than that. It was like she was supposed to meet him…

His lips are frowning, "Sorry."

His voice has an accent. At least that's what she catches before she blackout. _A British boy,_ Ariadne thinks, _that's new…_

* * *

**Alright guys tell me what you think of my OC, and what your hoping to see from her! Reviews would be awesome! XD**

-**AdorkABLE Pearl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up! I feel really good about this chapter! You'll see my character again, but she won't be talking. She's currently unconscious...Errr...But you will hear from her possibly in the next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews once again, and the likes on my OC! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chap. 8

Private had dragged the girl's body to the nearest tree. The girl that tried to pickpocket him He had sat her up to trunk of the oak taking in her features. Her stomach looked hallowed, and she was caked in dirt. Her hair, a dark red that was now grimy, and greasy. Light scars echoed her skin everywhere he saw that was visible. He would have taken a closer look at the scars to see what they were caused by, but he heard voices. The voices of his teammates he scurried up the tree like a squirrel.

Private held his breath, as they walked by, "The car should be this way…" He could hear Skipper's voice, it sounded worried. Private kept his breathing low, and clutch one of the tree branches above to steady himself. He must have clutch the tree too hard, because it broke off. He knew the team had heard it crack.

He prayed silently.

# # #

The team cranes their neck towards the nearby trees. They heard it. Skipper nods at his team to spread out, and search for the noise. Hoping that it just might be Private closed by. Skipper's gut felt that he was close by, and usually his gut was right.

Kowalski shuffled quietly into the trees he watches as Skipper, and Rico separate ahead of him. He walks a little farther then he stops, and travels back to what he really saw. He went back to oak, and there he saw a broken branch, and a girl lying near the trunk of the tree. He checks her pulse, "She's alive…"

He looks up, and sees a familiar face. He jumps down from the branch he's on making his way in front of Kowalski. Kowalski stands up from crouching, "What happen?" He asks looking down at the girl making sure she hasn't woken up. He watches as she twitches like she was having a nightmare. Who was this girl?

Private shrugs, "She tried pickpocketing me for money, but I caught her in the act. Clever, but not quick enough." Private puts his hands in his pockets, and leans back on the tree near the unconscious girl. He looks at her, before turning back to Kowalski. There was something that made Private want to keep his eyes on her. He shifts his gaze to Kowalski he was smiling, "What?"

Kowalski smiles, and pushes his glasses up. Usually, he would put his contacts in, but since they were on a chase for Private he decided to stick with his frames, "Nothing," He smiles more, "You do know there's other ways to deal with pickpockets other than knocking someone out?"

Private snaps, "Sorry, I've never dealt with a pickpocket before."

"That's just it." Kowalski said, taking a look back to see if Skipper or Rico was back yet, "Why do this? When you have no experience alone on a mission. I mean I understand why you're doing this, but why alone? We could help you, Private." Kowalski narrows his eyes, "If you can answer me that, I won't let Skipper, and Rico find you. This would be your mission, not ours."

Private thought about this. _Well, what does it mean to you?_ _Why do this all on your own?_ Private casts his eyes to the red head sleeping away. _Maybe you won't be on your own…_He smiled. He knew why he was doing this. For the truth. For the God honest truth. Not anything false, fakes, or lies. Just honesty, pure openness, and truth that's the reason he does this.

Kowalski wonders what he thinks. Part of him hopes that he'll get the question wrong, but he knows Private better than that. Private speaks, "This is something _I_ need to find out about myself. I mean, this is the truth about _me._ Not about the team, just the truth, and I. I need to find this out on my own, and maybe being on my own might make me stronger…"

Private waits for Kowalski to answer him. It seems long, but it becomes short, "Go."

Private's grin stretches to his ears, and throws a hug around Kowalski, "Thank you, K'walski."

Kowalski grins at Private whose hugging him. It makes him think to when he was, so little giving everyone a hug he saw that needed one. Kowalski clears his throat from choking on too many memories of younger Private, "You better go, Private, they're on their way back now probably." Private let's go, and Kowalski reaches his back pocket, and his back, and hands from what was in his back pocket, "You'll need these on _your_ mission."

Private looks what he had handed him car keys, fake I.D.s, credit cards, and a what look to be a file. Private stares in shock of Kowalski, "You knew I would be leaving didn't you?" Private knew he could trust Kowalski, but this he was not expecting from him.

Kowalski gives half of a smile, "You don't keep your promises that you make anymore." Then he adds, "I am also a genius." He smiles, cockily.

Private rolls his eyes, but then his gazes his eyes on the girl, "What about her?" He turns to ask Kowalski who is now walking away not caring for the conversation anymore, "K'walski! K'walski, what about the girl? K'walski!" Private whispers his name harshly to get him to come back.

"Your problem, not mine!" He shouts, almost in a whisper.

Private sighs, and says a naughty word under his breath. He walks over to the girl, and kneels down to her level. He brushes her oily strands of hair out her face. _Who are you?_ He slides his backpack off him, and places his gifts from Kowalski in one of the pouches of the pack, but leaves the keys out. He slips out a blanket to put over the girl's shivering body, and slips the backpack back on. He stands, and plans to walk off leaving the girl in the cold air of winter, but he can't. He can't just leave her there. He would feel like a jerk if he did. He rubs his face, "I hope I don't regret this." He puts his long arms underneath her shoulder blades, and knees to lift her bridal style, "Now I just have to find the car." He sighs, and walks off with the girl in his arms.

# # #

Kowalski silently treads to meet Skipper, or Rico somewhere in the park. Without watching where he was heading he bumps into a man, Kowalski says a sorry to man, and decides to head on. He decides to not make any more conversations than needed the man probably is a rude New Yorker anyway. The man says sorry back to Kowalski, "Sir?" Kowalski turns back to the man, "I'm sorry sir, but have you seen my daughter, by chance.

Kowalski now sees what the man looks like. Black sunglasses cover his eyes, blonde hair neatly tuck over his right side, and a suit that must have cost a fortune. Kowalski instincts that Skipper had taught him kicked in he felt an evil presence towards the man. His instincts to him to run, "I'm sorry, no, do you have a picture? That might help."

He reaches for something in his suit, and Kowalski steady his hand towards the gun he has hidden. He didn't like the look of the man. The man unfolds the picture, and hands it over to Kowalski. It was what Kowalski was afraid of. Her fiery locks, her pale complexion, and her bony features it was a no brainer that it was the girl Private knock out. Kowalski keeps his cool, "No, sir, I haven't." Kowalski tells a lie to protect Private from the man looking for the girl. He should have told Private to leave her, or give her to him. Something, he should have done.

The man nods slowly, and then Kowalski notices a huge five finger claw mark scars his face. It was safe to say it out did Rico's scar. What had happen to him? Kowalski cringed to think about it. He thought that the girl that Private had put in an unconscious state could have been the one to do that to him. The man spoke up, "Well, thank you…"

He searched, for Kowalski's name, "Dmitri Coal." Kowalski said, giving a fake name to the man, "And yours?"

That's when his cellphone rung, "Excuse me, Mr. Coal, it's important."

Kowalski sneak away from the strange man, and hope that Private had left the girl. But Kowalski knew that he didn't Private had a big heart not too. Kowalski prayed that Private had hustled off, and the man wouldn't find him. Kowalski bit his bottom lip, and rung his hands through hair to think about what to do, "Why does it always have to be Private?" He cursed, but he knew that wouldn't help Private at all.

* * *

**So what do you think? Am I headed the right way, or is Private headed the right way? Reviews please! I would love to hear what you think will happen to Private, or my OC. Or any other character in my story. Or what you really want to see happen. I love hearing that kind of stuff! ;)**

** -AdorkABLE Rosy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys I haven't uploaded in a while. Been sick...:P Well I read your reviews, and I heard one of you say flashback! I love doing flashbacks, but I didn't think I should put so many in here, but I'll do a few. Please tell me what you think about this chap.!**

* * *

Chap. 9

_"Happy Birthday, lad!" He hears his Uncle Nigel shout as he enters the kitchen in his pajamas. He sees that his Uncle has fixed him the breakfast of a lifetime: Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruits, milk, and OJ. His mouth then begins to water, but he wonders why the breakfast is so big. Him, and Nigel could not eat nearly that much. This breakfast was made for an army._

_ Private hopped onto the barstool, and grins at his Uncle, "Thank you, Uncle Nigel, but I don't think that I can eat all this, and neither can you." He shakes his head, and giggles when he looks at the plies, and plies of food. A ripe old seven year old defiantly couldn't eat all this._

_ Uncle Nigel grins, and puts his elbows on the bar facing Private, "Well, I sure hope not that we could eat all this!" He chuckles, "That's why I invited a few fellows to come over!" _

_ Private's face brightens after he said this, "Their coming?" He practically jumps up, and down with excitement, "Was that my big surprise?" He asked, but before he could get an answer the front door opens with not a stranger in sight of Private's view._

_ He jumps from his stool, and runs into one of the stranger's arms, "Skippah, K'walski, Rico!" He yells, as he is lifted up high to be thrown, and catch by. He giggles, and giggles. He already knows that this we'll be the best birthday ever with the other half of his family with him. Each of them get a turn to hug him, tickle him, and throw him up high in the air. They smile when he laughs, and laughs._

_ Skipper takes him from Kowalski's arm, and places him on belly. Private grabs Skipper's button on his coat, and fumbles with it, "I have a big surprise for you." Skipper says, to the boy who still fumbling with his button, but looks up excited._

_ "What? What is it?" He squeals with excitement. He wants to know the surprise right away. He loves surprise, last year Uncle Nigel, and the others surprised him with a trip to the zoo! It was so much fun for Private. His favorite animal had to be the Penguins they did the neatest tricks when he when there. He also saw the lemurs, Private thought they were very silly, but Skipper didn't like them at all. He said they were too loud for him to like._

_ Skipper winks, "You'll just have to wait!" Private pouts, "Don't give me that look Private, we have to eat first." He sits Private in the barstool, and fixed him a plate, "Do you want pancakes, or waffles?" _

_ "Pancakes with extra syrup!" Privates exclaims, as Kowalski, and Rico sit down. Kowalski pinches Private, as if he forgot to say something, "Oh, yeah…Please Skippah!" Skipper smiles at how cute Private still was even if he was seven. Especially, when he told the team that he could do things on his own like dress himself, which ended terribly, he had put everything on backwards he had even put his shoes on the wrong feet. The team had taken a picture of that, so when Private was older, and had a girlfriend they could torment him. Wasn't that what families where for?_

_ They enjoy the meal, and carry on in chatters. Asking Private many questions of how he had been since they only got to see him on holidays, and on his birthday. He pipe up about how his school got a new playground, and how he loved the swings. He told them that he wish he could fly, but the swing was the closest thing to flying. They ask him more questions, and he answers them of course._

_ Private's light bulb appears over his head. He gleamed to turn towards Skipper, "Skippah, can we go to the playground? Please?" He brought in the puppy eyes, and the puckered lip. How could Skipper refuse a face like that? Private was certain he would get his wish._

_ Skipper ruffled his head making his curly ringlets bouncing with joy, "Sure, Private." Skipper wanted to make the boy happy as much as he could. His surprise would be a big change in his life, and Skipper wasn't for sure about his reaction being happy about it. So he wanted to spend the whole day doing what Private wants to do, until he would tell Private about his surprise._

_ After hearing that, Private, gobbled his food all down making Rico look like a slow eater. He skid down off the barstool, and ran off to change clothes. Nigel smiled, as he washed the dishes, "I going to miss the lad, that's for sure." Nigel dries his hands on a towel, "I hope you know that parenting is not all fun, and games."_

_ Skipper gives a fake shock face, "And here I thought it was!" Nigel glares, "Nigel, I kid."_

_ Nigel points at him, "This is a whole different level. This is going to be different for each one of you." He says, eyeing each one. Nigel didn't feel like they were ready for this. He knew they came to see him around holidays, or when they were close near England on a mission. This time it was different they were taking Private away from him. It hurt Nigel's heart to think about it. He had Private since he was an infant, but Nigel knew that the boy needed to have a team by his side. He needed more than an Uncle he needed a whole family that only Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski could offer._

_ Kowalski clear his throat, "I think I speak for all of us, Nigel, Private means the world to us. We wouldn't let anything happen to him you of all people know that." _

_ Nigel scoffed, "If anyone one was to hurt him, all of you would strangle that person." _

_ Skipper sipped his coffee as he said this. Skipper knew what he was trying to get at. This was a kid, a seven year old that was going to be in an elite force of agents. It's hard not to think about what the child will go through. What the whole team would have to overcome. How to actually care for him not to just treat him like he was another new agent. This would be completely different task than any other._

_ "Then why worry about him, Nigel?" Kowalski inquired, stepping down from his barstool to bring his plate to the sink._

_ Nigel sighed, but Skipper answer for him, "This is a kid, Kowalski. This is different than anything we've ever done before. A whole new ballgame." Kowalski raise his brows, "We have to do things differently from before." Kowalski nodded, he understood._

_ "What differently?"_

_ They each turned their heads to hear that small little British voice from below. Private stood, holding the corner of the wall. He was afraid that they were talking about him. Skipper smiled, "Classified," Private groaned, and Skipper smiled even more, "Ready to go?"_

_ Private nodded, but added, "Will I ever get to know what you were talking about, Skippah?" _

_ Skipper looked over to Kowalski, "Kowalski give me the stats on that."_

_ Kowalski walked over to Private, and pick him up off the ground. Kowalski looked into his baby blues he already knew the stats. But Private's eyes shone of hope that his answer would be good. Kowalski mentally groan, "Statically speaking, Skipper?" Skipper nodded, "Then, Private, statically speaking you will more than likely…uh…No." Private frowned._

_ Kowalski looked at Private, "Hey, now, no frowning. It's your birthday! Let's go, and do the things you wanted to do!" _

_ Private smiled, "Will you tell me the surprise?"_

_ "That's up to Skipper, not me." Kowalski turned to face Skipper, who was still drinking coffee. Kowalski always knew Skipper was addicted to coffee. Skipper also had a strange liking to put a fish taste scent into it. It made Kowalski gag._

_ "Alright, birthday boy," Skipper said, putting down his coffee, "It's time for me, and you to have a chat about your 'surprise'. How about you, and me head to the playground you're talking about, and talk about your surprise there."_

_ Private nodded happily, taking Skipper hand to walk out the door of Uncle Nigel's house. Skipper grasps his hand hard, and the rest of the crowd cheers him a, "Happy birthday, Private!" Private grins about not knowing what to expect from his surprise._

# # #

Private's eyes shifted open. He stared at the clock in the hotel room he was in. He watch as it ticked-tock to the eleven. He rubs his eyes, and the clock strikes eleven. He smiles about the dream he had, or the memory he had, and says out loud, "Happy birthday, Private…" He lifts his head from the couch he sleeps on, and looks into the room from behind the couch. The girl that was going to pickpocket him lied slumbering. Private placed his head back, and his eyes shut, "Happy birthday, indeed, Private..."

* * *

**I thought that this would be a good chapter for Private's Birthday! I hope you guys like the flashback! Please tell me what you thought, and I'll be working on the next chap.! ;)**

** -AdorkABLE Rosy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10

"What do you mean Private gone?" She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look as if she were saying, "What did you do?" Her caramel eyes narrow at his stressed-out face trying to read what had happen. Did Private get into a fight with Skipper? She hoped not she always hates it when his whole team gets into pointless arguments.

"It means, Marlene, he is gone. Disappeared, no longer here, run away, invisible, shall I go on?" Skipper asked, giving a tired slash sarcastic glare. He rests his tried head on Marlene's table in her apartment. He would often come to visit her, or take her out. He meant Marlene in the coffee shop where she was their waitressing they both hit it off even after Marlene found out he was a secret agent. He would say they were best friends, but really the relationship was getting a bit out of the friend zone.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked, ignoring his harsh sarcasm. He didn't lift his head to answer, "Sebastian, you can tell me…" She uses his real name to grab his attention. Skipper only told two people in this world about his real name Kowalski, who laughed at him after that, and of course, Marlene, who instead of laughing said she loved the way it sounded.

He raises his black hair he places his elbows on the wooden table, and takes his hand to her light brown hair, "I know I can tell you it's just…hard." He sighs, in defeat brushing away a few off her strands. She looked so beautiful to him. Her caring eyes glimmered at him. She wore dark denim jeans, a white ruffled tank, and a blue cardigan that made her petite figure shine. She was truly beautiful, now only if he could tell her.

She touches his hand that's sits on the side of her face, "Go on." She said.

He nods, "Private started to ask about his parents…" She takes her hand off his hand, and her gaze is serious, "I couldn't tell him, Marlene…I couldn't." He takes the palms of his hands, and started to rub it against his pants legs.

Marlene could tell he was beyond worried. There were dark circles around his eyes, his hair was mess, and the way he acted was beyond insane. Marlene dropped down on her knees gently, and pulled Skipper's face forward, "Sebastian, you did that for his own good…Why would that upset him enough to leave?"

Skipper eyes glazed down at the floor, "Marlene…He doesn't have any parents…" Marlene's face looks fazed by this, "He found his Uncle Nigel's file telling about how we found him. At the time, the team, Nigel, and I thought nothing about him wanting to know so badly. Now, I feel that the guilt of keeping his secret might cause him his life…" Skipper lets out a breath, "I just hope that he isn't like me."

Marlene raises her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

Skipper shuts his eyes tight, "Go too far over the edge…"

# # #

She had opened her eyes. Her eyes had fluttered open softly. She could see the ceiling, and then she sat up. _Where am I?_ She thinks. She turns her head to look around. Lamp, two doors, the bed she was sitting on, and the window were it shone the city. _Well, at least I know I'm still in New York. That's always a good sign. Right? _She scratches her head in confusion. Then it hits her. The British boy! He had brought her here…Was that a good thing. She prayed that he wasn't a rapist. She looks down she still has on her clothes. _Thank goodness…_

"You're awake."

She practically jumps off the bed she's on when she hears his voice. She turns to see his face, "Marcus?" She means to say it inside her head, but it splits out. He really did look like him the only thing different was the color of his eyes. Marcus had the color of coffee brown, and he had the color the sky. It made her think of two blue shiny marbles. He was quiet…cute…just like the way Marcus was.

He shook his head, "Sorry that's not my name…" His eyes widen, making his eyes shine even brighter at her, "Please, tell me you don't have amnesia." She shakes her head, "Good…"

Awkward silence is in-between them. She rubs her arm not knowing what to say. She was a little embarrassed considering she was planning on stealing from him. Was she supposed to say sorry? Or was he? Or was he thinking about killing her in his head? She cringed, but piped up, "What's your name?" She was brave enough to ask.

He smiled, "Private."

She frowns, "Sorry, I asked…"

He laughs, "No, no, that's my name, my nickname anyway."

She turns a lush pink on her bony face. She felt stupid entirely stupid. She had tried to outwit him in streets smarts, but the tables turned on her. Now she thought that he was not telling his name to her. _Smart move, Ace…_Adriane thinks to herself.

The silence returns to an awkward stage. They both give each other looks of uncertainty of what to say to each other, but they break the silence by saying in unison, "I'm sorry." Then they connect through their eyes. Private didn't realize her eyes were green, but they were such a light pale green. He barely took a notice to them. While Private ponders, she wonders how a person could have such memorizing eyes.

She clears her throat, "I'm sorry I pickpocketed you…I know that it's bad, but I'm trying to get by." She takes a breath, "I ran away…And I want it to stay that way, so if you would just let me go I promise I won't hurt you." She says, calmingly.

He gives her a look, "What makes you think that you can hurt _me_?"

She springs from the mattress, and lunges at him. Private raises his arms from the blows of her fists. Ariadne then moves her fist to his ribs, and jabs. Private takes the blows, but adds in a few punches to her shoulders, and stomach. She doubles over in pain, but plants one near his jaw. Private is taken back with blood drenching down his chin. Ariadne lifts her skinny leg to kick, but Private catches it she tries to budge her way out of it. Private cockily smirks, "I'm sorry, but you didn't introduce yourself to me." Ariadne boosted her other leg up to land on Private's hand that was holding her other leg. They both fall to the ground with a hard thump.

Ariadne staggers up to her feet, "Ariadne, but most people call me Ace." Ariadne straddles Private quickly pinning his arms, "Now, who really are you? You didn't learn those moves own your own, besides you look like a little boy…"

Private pops his neck, "Look who's talking! No _little _girl like you could possibly know those types of moves, but apparently you do."

Ace sneers through her teeth, "I am _not_ a 'little girl."

"Then I'm not a little boy."

Private's legs lift to Ace's neck he flips both him and Ace over. Private gains control by pinning her instead of her pinning him. She struggles. She doesn't like this. Ace starts to think back on how Marcus did this to her once. How she felt caged. How she felt trapped. So vulnerable…She lets out a blood curling scream, but its cut short by Private's hand. Then she starts to cry right in front of him showing her weakness of fear. She felt so stupid. She felt weak she hated that feeling.

Private felt pity towards her, "Shush, shush, hey, it's okay, I-I'm sorry…" He unpins her, and watches her as rubs her eyes forcibly. He placed his hand over her shoulder she shrugged it off harshly. She put her knees up to her chest to breathe in and out. She just needed space enough to breathe, and compose herself.

Ace looks over to Private her eyes brimmed with beautiful waterfall tears, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…" He sighs, "Just the truth."

She sighs the truth might just be the death of her.

* * *

**First off I just want to say: Thank you so much for the reviews! I have got 70! 70! In my eyes that's completely insane! Insane in the good way! Second thing is so sorry for the late updates it is the busiest time of year! When it rains it pours during this time. Since I out for Christmas Break maybe I can update more hopefully. keep your fingers crossed!**

**So guys...What did you think of this chap.? Good or bad? Any ideas? I have a few...*Maniacal laughter!* Uh...Any whose what do you guys think about Marlene, and Skipper? Skilene possibly? And what do you think 'bout my OC hate or love? Your probably all thinking: Why the heck is she asking us all this!?**

**Well, I'm gonna wish you guys a early Merry Christmas! And thanks sooooo much for reading this! ;)**

** -AdorkABLE Rosy XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fan-ers! So this chap. Is a little different...This is Ace's chap. It's her story. So when you see the chap. italicized that is Ace's POV. Thought I would clear that up. So on to the story of truth! *Holds up fake imaginary sword, and runs* FOR FANFICTION!**

* * *

Chap. 11

Ace hands him the ice pack to place on his jaw she cringes at the blood trickling down bringing back memories of what she use to have to do, "Sorry about that…" She sits right down beside him on the carpeted floor. She places her back against the wall. She probably went too far…She didn't have to fight him…But it seemed so right with the moment…Ariadne thought.

Private takes the ice pack off to speak, "No, no it was my fault I could have caught your punch…" He really does know how to fight. Ace thought about his fighting skills they were the type agents, or military men would use. He couldn't have been a military man, but maybe his mentor was in the military. That is if he has a mentor, but he couldn't have not had one, right? Ace's head hurt just thinking about it, "So what exactly is your story, runaway girl?"

She laughed as he called her 'runaway girl', "Well…" She thought about how to word it, but she knew she have to start from the beginning. First she needed his word, "If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"

Private thought about this. Skipper would be enraged if Private was to tell her his position on an elite force agent team. Skipper wasn't here though…Private could tell her anything she wanted to know, as long as she wouldn't tell then this would be dandy. Private could have a friend that he could actually talk to, and not have to keep a secret from her. Sure Private knew a lot of the other younger agents, but most of them were away on missions. All he had to talk to is his team. Don't get him wrong he loved his team with all his heart they were like a family to him. But his family didn't know what was going on through his mind, or they didn't know how he felt. He needed to rant…

He finally dealt out what he wanted to say, "Okay, but with both of our stories we must tell no one else about them."

"Deal." Ace said, "I guess I should begin when I was on the streets one day."

# # #

_My parents were divorce when I was very young. They spilt everything down the middle except me my mother chose to have me under my father's circumstances. My father was dedicated to his work he pretty much had nothing to do with me, but the thing of it is I love my father more than I did my own mother. My mother was such a hateful women she didn't ever abusive me, or anything like that. She and I didn't get along very much, and she barely noted that I was even alive._

_ I was only seven at the time when it had happen. I wanted to go out it had snow the night before to much of my excitement my mother said that it was too cold to go out. The truth was she just didn't want to get off her fat lazy butt. So I gathered up my snow clothes myself, and put them on. I escaped the house within minutes. We lived not far from central park, but you had to cross one of the many alleys to get there. I regretted going through that alley ever since…_

_ I was halfway out of that same alley. Then the thugs came out to play. To play with me specifically…Each one came out from the darkness they were consumed in, "Look-y what we got here, boys?" Their faces were illuminated with darkness, "A little bunny hop on over to our turf."_

_ One of them grabbed me by the waist, and hoisted me up. I think it was there leader that came up to me first, "Just what makes you think you that a little bunny likes you can come into my alley?" I said nothing fear penetrated my body, "I's talkin' to ya!" He sent his fist flying into my stomach. I had never felt something that hurt so bad, but now that's the easiest type of pain._

_ I started to bawl my face felt puffy, and red, "I-I'm going t-to t-the p-p-park!" I had managed to get out. They began to laugh at me, and another bash coming right into my left eye. The guy that had hold of me had dropped me, so I could kiss the ground with delight._

_ The leader stopped his laughter, and seized my chin, "Alone by yourself, bunny? That's not right!" A kick was delivered to my chest. I tried to stand up just maybe I could pull through…Another kick sent me right back down, "Where do ya think you're going? Don't you want to PLAY?!" I had awaited the next jostle, but it didn't come._

_ When I had open my eyes the leader laid knock out at my feet. I heard shouting, I heard someone defending me, and I heard that person bang the other boy's heads into the wall. That really when my story began when my hero saved me, but when really he was the villain of my life._

_ When I felt the world come back to me I had found my bruised body on a patch of snow. I had appeared to be in Central Park my first destination. I tried to pull myself up, but the pain was too much for me. I gave up on trying to get back up due to the pain. That's when a foot was placed on my chest. I felt myself choked up. He was puffing out his cigarette like he was the king of me, and at the time he was._

_"A little young to be out on your own you're lucky I found you. They would have killed you." He puffed out smoke, as I struggle to get away from his grip, "So my real question is what is a 'bunny' like you doing out here alone?"_

_I was silent I could have already tell he was trouble, but instead of answering his question I said, "Thank you." For some reason I felt compiled to do so. Something stirred inside me I wanted to be strong like him. Feared like him. Brave like him. I wanted to be like him. I wanted this stranger to teach me..._

_He scoffs, "Stupid...You think I still want to give you mercy?" He foot starts to crush my rib making it harder to breathe, "There is no mercy left..." I wanted to tell him stop, but his words echo across my mind._

_There is no mercy left..._

_Maybe it was the way he had said it. I believed in what he had said. I was the stupid one for thinking mercy would save me. It never would. I was ready to accept my fate of being crushed by believing in mercy. I had shut my eyes, and waited for death to come. He stopped. His foot was no longer laying on my rib cage. There's sirens in the distance, "Get up!" The pain is gone I followed his command like a dog._

_I guessed he saw something in me. Obedience? Loyalty? Willingness? I never have been for sure what he saw, "You want to come with me." It was a statement. A terrible statement._

_I remember his twisted grin. It was like he hit the jack pot of a million bucks. It was then I was worried he scooped me up into his arms, "You and I are going to have fun." His slow movement with his feet seemed almost haunting like he wasn't worried from then on._

_I can tell you now I am not that little girl. After he had taken me in I had changed completely. I obeyed everything he command me to do. I was willing to obey him. I was loyal to him. He taught me. He trained me. He...experimented on me. I had found out that he had many lab, and many people that he had experimented. I had became his lab rat. No longer did I think that maybe he could replace my old dad. I was so very stupid to think that._

_At first the experiments weren't bad, but they gradually got worst. He started to inject me with different substances that would paralyze me for a day or two. Or worse it would put me into a coma. If I dare to even ask he would punish me for asking. For example one day I asked he said, "Go do me task." And of course I obeyed. It was hard not to._

_He told me exactly where to go. It was a alleyway the same alleyway he had from me. Immediately, I knew what I had to do. As soon as I knew each shadow appear to morph into humans. It was the same shadows that attacked me last time. He told me to bring a weapon. He wanted me to kill them. That was my punishment: Lose my innocents, and murder. He knew I couldn't do it, but I have to, because I obey. _

_Just this once._

_It's just a life._

_I felt like the grim reaper._

_I wanted to runaway._

_But I knew the consequences if I didn't do this..._

_So I obeyed with tears collapsing down like blood that was traveling down my hand to my knife. He had broke me into his weapon. I hated it. Eventually, he grew tried of me as his only weapon. He had found other kids before me, but I guess they didn't work. They were thrown away like toys. Useless toys. Then he found a boy my age. Marcus. _

_It was the first ever human I could talk to, and just be a human not a weapon. In other words I fell for him. Marcus was the one that gave me my name: Ace. He said I was a ace at everything. I always love that name. So to keep my nickname I prayed each day that 'he' wouldn't find out it didn't work...He saw that glance. The next thing I knew he had taken Marcus away from me. I lost my 'I love you' guy. I lost my heart, and my mind was slowly gone. I had enough. I no longer wanted to be him._

_I ran so hard. _

_Away._

_Now I'm here..._

_# # #_

Ace sighs, as she tucks her hair behind her ears, "That's my story..." She feels like brick has been over her heart for years, and now it's no longer there. She loved that feeling, "Please don't say your sorry, because honestly you have nothing to be sorry for."

Private nodded, understanding her past like a puzzle piece. It's terrible, horrifying, what she had to go through, but somethings we're missing out of the puzzle. Like the experiments. Did it have an effect on her? What about these labs? What about her dad he spent to much time on his work. what kind of work? Private thought like a paranoid Skipper.

"What's your last name or your dad's last name? And what was 'his' name the one that did all this to you." Now he really felt like Skipper, but he had a bad feeling about this.

Ace look at him, "Um, Copper Creed, was 'his' name." Private nods, "As for my dad his last name was Blowhole...I know what your thinking, it is a weird name that's why I took my own last name. You know he was a doctor too." She smiles, her father was always good to her.

Private's color drains from his face. This girl...Was...Blowhole's daughter? Private head spins, and spins until he blackout. In front of Dr. Blowhole's daughter...

* * *

**Where you expecting that...?**

**Merry Christmas! Well...I hoped you had a good Christmas! So the New year is coming up so I can go ahead and say, "Happy New Year!" I hope you like Ace's backstory! I didn't make her a Mary Sue did I? Oh dear...I hope I didn't! :0 **

**Oh, if you guys have any questions feel free to ask! Do tell me what you guys have in mind! **

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**-AdorkABLE ROSY XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap. 12  
Copper Creed lost his leverage. Her. The stupid girl. He bangs his hand on the desk. Blowhole had him now, he would be dead within minutes if Blowhole knew he lost his leverage. If he knew...Maybe he could keep it under the radar. Maybe.  
He should have given that girl back to Dr. Blowhole when he found the little runt. He should have done a lot of things to the girl. More experiments. He could have found out so much more, "Mr. Creed, Patrick, is waiting for you in the meeting room." One of his assistants comes in through his office, "He says to be urgent, because he's busy." Creed nods.  
Copper walked slowly thinking about what to say to Patrick Blowhole, as his assistant jabbers on about his business with the outside world, "Don't forget Mr. Creed your having you're annual banquet at the end of this month. We wouldn't want to forget to invite the doctor." She walked off with that said.  
That's right, the banquet was coming up. Right on time too. He rubbed his temples this was all getting out of hand to much was going on. But it was all his fault...He punch the nearest wall, "If you wanted your hand broken you could have told me I would have done it for you." Copper stares up knowing that maniacal talk anywhere.  
Dr. Patrick Blowhole stood before him with his hand behind his back. He was dressed in his business wear instead of a normal lab coat. Half of his snow white gone due to his robotic eye that cover half of the rest of his head. Creed knew not of what had happened to him, but he knew it must have been painful. "I was coming to the meeting room, Blowhole, you could have waited." Creed stiffened his compose towards the man.  
"I'm impatient." He snapped, "You and both know why I came here, and it defiantly not about business. It's about a life, or death matter."  
"She's training." Creed lied through his teeth, "Blowhole, I told you once I finish my project, you may have her back, but I'm not finished am I?" He sneered, he felt weak stomached if Blowhole knew she had escaped...He would be under six feet deep, "If you want her alive then keep out of my business!"  
"Your business is my daughter!" He spat out, "Creed, you of all people know who I am, and what I can do!"  
"But you've been caught in your act, I, on the other hand have not. Every one knows, Patrick, what you are now, and what you Know your tricks! But no one know what I can do. No one know my tricks." Creed laughs at Blowhole's misery.  
Creed could tell Blowhole wanted his daughter back so bad. And Creed lost her...He knew he should have put a tracker on her. Why did Blowhole want her back so bad? He was a villain for God's sake! Couldn't he careless about her? It would have made his life so much better if he did...  
So. Much. Better.  
Blowhole narrows his eyes, "You'll never succeed with your project. Like I told you before it impossible."  
"It's the technology that's impossible, and finding the right subjects."  
"And you pick my daughter?"  
"Did it get me where I am today?" Blowhole growled, "I'll take that as a, yes."  
"I'm telling you it's impossible to create such things as this, its not all about the technology, but also the serum that effects the mental, and physical state." Blowhole argues back, he just wanted his daughter back into his arms to tell her sorry...  
Copper Creed smirks at this, "The serum is developed already, and as for the state of a person that's why I trained her so the serum _could_ adapted into her bloodstream." All the experiments were worth something. Maybe he didn't need the brat, because he had the serum finished he needed to see it work.  
"Wait, you've already made the serum, and injected it into my _only_ daughter?" If looks could kill Creed would be dead. Blowhole looked enrage, "I want to see her Creed!" Blowhole walk slowly towards him in a dangerously fashion. Patrick seized his neck craning it to were it could brake into two.  
"It was a small dosage, Blowhole! I've done it with others! It won't hurt her!"  
"Like hell it won't! You don't even know if it will work! Creed I'm tried of playing games! Give. Me. My. Daughter." His face with beet red, Creed thought he saw smoke coming out of his ears.  
"Okay! I'll make you a deal, Blowhole!" Maybe Creed could sneak his skin out of this one, "I'll let you see her at the banquet were she'll be all dolled up, and she can actually talk to you! She wouldn't be sedated..."  
Blowhole drops his neck, "If you try anything to pull on me, no one will ever know that I killed you," he threatens, "and if you ever touch or kidnap my daughter again. Things will not be good for you, Creed, not at all.." He leaves Creed to gulp in his threatened words.  
Now to find the brat that was his leverage...And just maybe he would survive all this...

# # #

Apparently, he didn't like the word Blowhole coming out of her mouth. Ace tried to shake him, yell, and put water on his face to wake him. None of which worked. So this was her last resort: Slapping him. She hated to, but she was getting worried he wouldn't wake up.  
So there she was placing his fallen head back for the smack. She stared at how innocent he looked she wished she still had that: Innocents. Innocents is not killing five people. Innocent is not learning how to kill your next victim. Innocent was white, and she was a blood red. That was not innocents.  
She held up her hand, and threw back. Just as her hand comes in Private's eyes are already open before the slap hits. _Smack!_ "Ow! What are you doing!" He rubs his cheek.  
"I was trying to wake you up!" She defends.  
"Well, clearly I'm woken up, now!"  
"Oh, don't be a baby! I didn't mean to how did I know you we're going to wake up when I slapped you?" She crossed her arms.  
"Here's the thing...You didn't have to slap me in the first place!" He yells, even though he knows it stupid to. Skipper use to do the same thing except on the back of his head, and if he got into big trouble his hide would be smacked. Like the time him, and Mort got locked into one of the various rooms of C.Z.I., and both teams thought they were kidnapped. Skipper was relived, but he was so worried that he lost Private. It had happen once or twice when Private got into that kind of trouble he chose not to remember it.  
"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up...Wait! Why did you faint in the first place?" She asked, raising her eyebrows then smirks, "Is Blowhole some kind of trigger word?" She laughs expecting him to as well, but he doesn't.  
"No, no, the last name Blowhole...is...how do I put this?" He taps his chin mockingly, "Is my team's arch enemy..."  
"Crap."

# # #

"So my father is...evil..." Private nods, "In this team that your in...the Penguins of C.Z.I.?" Private nods his head again after telling her his story, "And your wanting to find the truth about yourself? Okay...I think I'm getting this."  
"My story is a bit confusing if you think about, my da-" He caught himself he almost called Skipper dad. But he caught himself, "Skippah, the leader, as I was telling you about would have killed me now if he knew I told you all this..." His gut started to miss his family...homesick.  
Ace notice this, "Why didn't your team help you on this?"  
"I didn't want them to."  
"I thought they were your family?"  
"They _were_."  
Ace saw his jaw tighten, it was hard for him, "Private, if there's one thing I know about family it's to never lose them, or give up on them when they disappoint you the most." Ace almost had tears in her eyes, "Not that I don't believe you, but I promise you my father was different around me...He was happier he's just confuse."  
Private snapped she knew nothing about him, and how bad it hurt when they'd lied at him. Mostly, that Skipper didn't allow anyone to tell him the truth, "You know de-Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."  
She scanned his face he was hurt by his families way, "Private, they did it for your own-"  
Private jolted up, "You sound just like them, just like _him_." He accused.  
Ariadne notice the venom when he talk about his leader, Skipper, "I don't think your mad at your team I think your mad at your dad..."  
Private pointed at her angrily, "He is _not_ my dad."  
"Then why are you mad at me for talking about him? Why are you making an emphasis on him? Why is he your target?" She took a direct hit at him.  
Private narrowed his eyes, she had got him...She knew that Skipper was a sore spot on Private from the beginning, "He...betrayed me."  
She smiles, "You know nothing of betrayal, like I do." She stood up to face him, "I think you thought a lot of him, like at dad, but when the truth came bearing down...It broke you."  
Private nodded in agreement, "You're right it did...I'm really not the person I was..." He looks up at her pale green eyes, "Call me Percival, because the young, naive, Private is gone..."  
Ace looked at him once she had said that she couldn't see Private anyone, and she hardly knew that side of him, "Percival...Are you going to let me go?" She asked, but in all honesty she didn't want to go...she was...intrigued with him, "If your team finds out that I'm helping you, Blowhole's daughter is helping you...They'll cast you out, or me out..."  
"I won't let that happen, because from now on you, and I are making a team of are own..." He smirked, "Are you up for the challenge?"  
She was starting to like this new side, "Yes, Percival, I am."

* * *

**Now we see the darker side of Private awaken...Thanks so much for the reviews(80!), follows, and faves. You guys rock! Do tell me what you think? Your reactions, and what not! Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well..going to be anyway. My Christmas break is almost over... :( but don't worry I'll still update!**

**-aDORKable Rosy XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chap. 13

Files lay sprang out of the floor. Percival sits Indian style on the beige carpet rubbing his chin seeing if he missed anything. He had probably had ran through them fifty times, maybe even hundred times. These were all the files he stole from C.Z.I. that he needed for this mission.

"You have know idea how bad I wanted a shower." Ariadne stepping into the same room where Private, Percival, was sprang out in stress.

Percival looks up at her. She look better, and smelled better. She had a robe over her slim bony body, and her orange locks up wrap into a towel, "Good, you needed one." She frowns as he says this.

Theirs a knock at the door, and snaps her from her frowning, "Percival?"

"I ordered Chinese, I thought you would be hunger." Without taking his eyes off the files he hands her a twenty from his back pocket, "Tell him to keep the change."

She smiles, she was right he did have a twenty in his back pocket. She takes the money from his hand without stepping on a single file. She goes to the door, and hands the money to the man handing her the Chinese food. It smelt divine. She was starving. She was practically drooling over the smell of it.

Percival smiled, "Eat, instead of drooling, you need to build your strength back up." She did not wait for him to eat, "How long have you been like this?" He asked, worried still not taking his off from reading though.

"Muh-Mount mix muffs." She said, with her mouth full of noodles.

"A translation, please?" The no longer Private asked, rolling his eyes at her.

She swallowed, "About six weeks." He looked up shocked, looking like the caring Private he really was, "Relax, I got by, barely though. I guess I was lucky when you caught me."

"Luck..." He sighed.

"What? You have a different idea than luck?" She pries.

"Yes," He smiles at her, "Fate." She feels herself blush madly, when did he become a charmer? Just like Marcus. "Such a color of red, Ace, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was a blush."

"I can still take you down, you know?" She huffs out, trying to make the red go away, "Have you found anything?"

He sighs exhaustibly, "Nope, but I did find the location of the lab I must have been born into."

She chews the sour and sweet chicken down in her throat, "Can I see?" He hands her the file. She about jumps out of the chair she's sitting in when she sees the location, and pictures of the destroyed lab, "Percival! I know this lab! I mean I've heard of it!"

"Really? How? It was burnt when I was baby, how would you know?" He inquired, finally taking his eyes officially away from the tower of papers, as soon as he asks, he already knows, "Marcus..."

She swallows the bile in her throat, "Y-Yes..." She breathes again, "He was like me very young when he was taken, but Creed took more of an interest in me...He was probably the same age as us if he was still here...Maybe a year o-older." Her voice slowly started to crack. She stared at the blank ceiling hoping for the tears to disappear away in the blank.

"I know this must be hard for you."

"You have no idea."

"I've fell in love before." She laughs, "What's so funny?"

"I can guess the reason why you couldn't be with her. Skipper right?"

Percival huff out with was a breath of amusement, and astonishment. She guessed...Right. Skipper was paranoid with each girl he meant. He could never go on a date with his crush, or any girl for that matter. The team would either go undercover as a waiter if he took his date to restaurant, and it would end up terrible with the girl soaking wet from the 'waiter' who served them: Skipper, Kowalski, or even Rico. They were always protective of him.

Sometimes they would go too far...

But even Percival would too far...

Ace tilt her head, as she finished off the Chinese food, "Tell me." She leaned in putting her elbow on her crossed legs.

"Tell you what?" He asked, puzzled.

"About the girl you loved." She stated.

"There's probably three I fell hard for, and the only three I really care about still." He smiles, "One of them I shouldn't have fell in love. I did the stupidest things just to see her." He frowns, "Of course, the team thought of it as puppy love, but _stupid_ me thought more of puppies."

"What happened?" She asked.

"For one thing she was a couple of years older, and she worked at C.Z.I. as a nurse. I would get hurt just to see her." He sighs, "Skipper, and the guys finally found out why I kept on getting hurt...For puppy love. It's probably the reason Skipper is so paranoid about it, because he doesn't want to see me hurt like that...Ever again." He shakes his head, "It was puppy love though. The other two..."

"Private-" His violent stare of his name scares her to say, "Percival, you don't have to tell me this."

"I want to. There's finally someone for me to talk to." He stands, and sits in the chair across from her, "Someone who understands." She nods, "Cupid Reins, and Hunter Seal."  
"Huh?" She asked.

"Those were the two girls. Skipper forbid me to ever see Cupid Reins, because of her last name. Reins, as in Reindeer. Their codename in the C.Z.I. there was a rivalry between the Penguins, and Reindeer. It wasn't a good rivalry...It never would work between us. Are 'families' would be in a freud for the rest of our lives." He shakes his head in disappointment, "Hunter, was different, very different. She, and I became friends instantly, I help her get back to her family. Hunter family was another enemy of the Penguins...I miss her." He grits his teeth, "Every girl always had to be on their bad side!"

"Maybe..." Ace spoke up, "They weren't who you were destined to be , they were supposed to be on the bad side. Maybe it was for the best."

Percival shakes his head, "Or maybe," He glares at her to intimated her, "The Penguins were supposed to be on _my_ bad side."

"Percival, they raised you." Ace tried to persuade him, but he looks down at the ground ignoring her, "Private," She got another death glare, and finally his attention, "Stop wishing they don't care."

He casts his eyes back on the file, "Come on, let's get back to work." He wished that he didn't hear her. He wished that she wasn't right. He wished to not care what she had to say. He wished that the team didn't care about him. He wished not to care.

Truth was: He did care.

# # #

Skipper panting breath was enough for Kowalski to tell that he was stressed over the edge. Skipper punches to the lifeless punching bag were useless. He couldn't get Private back home by punching an inanimate object. He pops his knuckles.

"What?" Skipper snaps, punching harder, and harder, as Kowalski comes forward.

"Don't you need rest? Isn't Marlene waiting for you?" Kowalski asks, trying to get him away from the punching bag for a second.

"Marlene's working, and no, I'm fine." The punching bag sways like the ocean waves, but much more powerful, "Did you want anything? Did you find anything?" Kowalski sighed, the guilt was eating his stomach up keeping this from his friend, and leader. "Save your breath if you haven't got a thing for me."

Now he went in with his legs kicking it like it was a real person he hated with a passion. Both legs were like guns continuously firing until the bullets were no more. Not a pelt left in them, "Skipper, this is unhealthy. It's four thirty in the morning, and of course Marlene up! She getting ready to go to work! It's four thirty in the morning!"

Skipper smirks, "Coffee really does help."

Kowalski knew he had a addiction to coffee, but at least he wasn't drinking energy drinks, or worse...Alcohol. He had seen Skipper dunk before...Let's just say he never wants to see that again, or Denmark for that matter. Ugh...Denmark.

"Caffeine is not a suitable substance for energy."

"Well it is for me."

"Just because you hate that you can't find Private, and bring him home does not mean for you to act this way." Skipper stops punching, "He wouldn't want you to stress yourself over the edge. We all do not want you to."  
He pants, and wipes his forehead, "I'm just letting it out." He pops his neck,

"Trying, anyway."

"Letting it out? Consuming yourself to letting it all out is stressing you out." Kowalski said, calmly as he could.

"I. Am. Not. Stressed." He grits his teeth together, "I'm just worried is all."

"Worrying can cause stress."

"Kowalski!" He screams, with his veins popping out all over his head, and his final kick pulling the chain off the top of the punching bag, "Do I look stressed to you?"

Kowalski gulps, "No sir."

He pops his neck seeming like it would hurt, but he walks off from it. Leaving the training room with a broken chain to jingle in the room. Kowalski notice something on the bench besides the broken punchbag. He pick it up, and a long sigh. Kowalski ran after him, "Skipper, the Private, that we knew before is gone!"

Skipper turned his hunched over body, "Kowalski, it's not the fact that he might have changed. I'm not keeping my promises to him. Promises are supposed to be kept, right?"

"But secrets aren't..." Kowalski eyed him, expecting him to get what he was saying.

"Either way, he would have been upset with us."

"You mean upset with you, because as I recall, Rico, and I were told not to say a word to him about his parents. That was an order from you." Kowalski said, getting the smudges off his glasses.

Skipper look at him, "Your saying this is my fault?"

"_Yes_."

"I've been protecting him! And your blaming me for that?"

"Maybe the bird needed to leave the nest. Or caged." Kowalski said, putting his glasses back to see Skipper face madden beyond belief. "We kept him caged up, and only you had the key. But one day the key got lost, and somehow..."  
Skipper's fist clenched together, "Kowalski..." He warned.

"The bird got out...Why is that?" Kowalski mocked Skipper harshly. The guilt seem to wash away from his system. He now got why Private left. He had enough of it. Kowalski didn't blame him, he would want to know who his parents are. He grips what he pick in the training room, "You know Skipper he doesn't keep his promises...So why would you want to keep-"

"Because," Skipper shouts, Kowalski, almost thought he saw anger tears. Skipper never cried. Never. "I'm his _father_!"

Kowalski instantly drop what he was holding: A picture frame of Skipper holding Private when he was a toddler at the most. A picture of a father and a son...

# # #

"Does Creed have a business other then kidnapping child?" Percival asked, putting the files back in his backpack.

"Of course, he had to make money somewhere for the experiments. Why?" Ace asked, yawning though it was four thirty in the morning, sleep would have been nice by now. But they went through file after file searching for answers for herself, and Private. They hadn't found a thing, only a few things on places, and people. But that was nothing to them.

"I have a idea up my sleeve, and it involves going uncover." Percival smirk, "And there might be a smidgen of revenge too."

Ariadne grinned wildly at him. She was already into this planned idea. This was getting back what she lost. This was to Marcus. This was to her innocent. This was to her truth. Her, and Percival's truth.

* * *

**First off I would like to say sorry for the delay...School been holding me back...ugh...Too much homework...for one girl...ugh. I'm hoping for snow now:). So some of you probably noticed I took down my other story, well, I got a really great idea for a story for POM. Sooo I'll be working on this story, and hopefully get it up sometime...HOPEFULLY! gather storyline should be interesting: Private has a lot of past, and one of them finally comes to bite him in the butt. He's a wanted fugitive...Something like that. Some of you know this idea from the last story I had. But don't worry I'll still be working on this one too!**

**LOVE,**

**aDORKable Rosy XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Chap. 14

"How? And with who?" Kowalski said, with his head feeling like a headache was coming on, "And how on earth did you keep this a secret from us?" Kowalski asked.

Kowalski knew Skipper trusted him, but why would he keep this? This would have been helpful. Kowalski mental state was about to blow. He told Private that he could go, and leave his team to find out. About his parents. Which, one of them was standing right in front of him. He had told Private to leave his dad...Kowalski swallow a gulp, mentally. He was in deep.

But this was Skipper's fault if he just would of told Kowalski about this, Kowalski wouldn't have told Private to go. Still, Kowalski knew somewhere deep inside that Private still would have gone. And what about the girl? Kowalski swallowed again this time for real. Why did Private even have to ask Skipper about his parents couldn't he just live without knowing? Now Kowalski was just being selfish.

"Let's get a coffee," Skipper was massaging his temples, and walking back to his room, "Get Rico up he should hear about this too."

"Where are we going?" The scientist asked, fidgeting to tell what had happen to Private.

"To Marlene's Coffee Shop." He slammed his door with a shut, and a click.  
Kowalski paced like a mad man. Was he going to keep it locked up? Or was he going to snitch out Private? Kowalski brain seemed to be spilt into half's. One said to snitch, and the other said to keep it locked up. He just had to think logically...

Let Skipper kill him, or let Private hate him for the rest of his life.

He didn't want to be killed...

# # #

"Are you sure about this, Percival?" Ariadne Blowhole asked, "I mean are you positive this will work?"

She was a little worried about the whole thing. The whole 'plan', or 'undercover' as Percival would say. She was mostly afraid of Creed...She knew she shouldn't be, because fear was all in the mind. All in her head, now if she could just tell herself that...

Percival craned his head, and stopped walking the streets of New York. Ace was biting her lower lip, rolling it between her teeth. She seized to stop when Percival was looking at her. Percival's eyes softened at her, "Ace, if you want to back down I would understand."

She seemed different, and looked it too. Both of them had to change their whole appearances. Ace's hair was no longer a bright orange color it was a raven color, nor was it the same long frizzed hair she had, it was a bouncing shoulder length curls. Instead of those pale green eyes, they were covered over with almond colored contacts. Percival was amazed at how different she had looked. She looked much older, but still had slim fitting face. It put her to looking about twenty, which is what they were trying to pull off. The main thing that Percival thought of her new look was: _Ravishing_.

She tucked a curl behind her ear, "_No_," Ariadne looked at her reflection, was it sad to say that she like the new her. She felt like Percival, or knew what Percival felt like when Percival gave up on being what she knew for the tiniest bit of Private, "I-I want to do this. I'm j-just..." Her voiced didn't want to finish the sentence.

Percival turned her chin to face him, "Don't let fear be implanted into your mind, your better than that." She nodded, still not looking at him, "We're doing this _together_. Don't forget that."

She now looked at him, his appearance had completely changed too. Percival had blond hair that was slick up into a faux style. His eyes were covered with a dark green colored contacts. He was wrap in a suit that made his muscles seem to finally come out, and bulk out his chest. She couldn't help, but gawk when he came out of the dressing room with it on he looked..._mature_? She couldn't really grasped how she felt when she saw him.

"You really believe in me?" She asked, no one really ever had confidences in her. They always told her she wasn't doing her best. She wasn't there. She couldn't reach the top. Creed would sneered in her face, but now...She really felt different. In the good way.

"Why would I not?" Percival said, this time not having his British twang at all. He had to get rid of it for the part. It took little to no time, because he was so use to going undercover he had learn to hid his accent.

Ariadne grinned, "I'm still amazed how you can drop 'it' so easily." She smirked, "Have you been faking all your life?" It seemed possible to her.

He grins crookedly, and jokes, "And here I thought I kept that a secret. Oops." She laughs, "Alright, we've had our fun. Lets get going, I don't want you getting cold feet again."

She nods, she felt alive, and wired now. Nothing could touch her, or make her weak. She was strong, and so was Percival. There was nothing to worry about to begin with, but...Ace did feel something deep inside her. She shook it off. It was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine...Fine.

# # #

"Oh, no, no, no," Marlene said panicky, rushing over to her shop's door. To stop the tree men that were making there way into the store, "Absolutely no." Her face was serious as were theirs.

Marlene crosses her arms at Skipper, "Marlene, it's important for us all to talk together."

Marlene looked crazed at him, "I do recall last time when we were all 'together', being when your team made a gigantic hole in my shop's wall!" She yells harshly, remembering ever second when that accident occurred.

Skipper gives a sad look at her, "Marls, it's about Private." Using her pet name to persuade her, and mumbles, "And it wasn't that big of a hole..."

Marlene looked at him good. His eyes sunken, from no sleep. Shoulders were slumped over, instead of his normal, perfect, posture, and he was wearing his sweats. He never wore his sweats in public, he was always classy when it came to appearances. Marlene was sympathetic at his tired ways, and grab his hand tenderly, "I'll make some tea."

Skipper shakes his head, "Coffee."

Marlene shakes her head, "Tea will sooth your nerves, Sebastian." Marlene lets go of his hand, and rushes off to the kitchen to make tea for all of them. They all seemed to be out of it. They did lose Private, but Private wasn't really lost was he? From what she understood Private ran off on his own behalf. She wanted him back too, but she didn't really know how they all had a connection with Private.

Rico tilts his hand, and scratches it too, "S'bastian?"

* * *

**Okay. Wow. 101. 101. 101 reviews. Thank you. Just thank you. You guys rock.**

**So sorry up or the late update. School is crashing down on me. I hardly have time it seems...I envy Kindergarderns. They get to take naps...Enjoy it while you can...:'(**

**Besides my rant...The next chap. will deal more with Skipper's take on what happen. Should be interesting... o.0**

**Love,**

**aDORKable Rosy XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, first off so sorry for the late updates. Busy with school. :'( I know that's been my excuse, but I have a lot of core classes this semester, and it makes it hard. Also I've been working on other things to In writing.**

**Thank you all for the reviews you guys are too sweet! Speaking of sweet hope you guys had a great V-Day! **

**For this chapter all things in italicized font are Skipper's point of view. Just to let you know so you wouldn't be all like: Wut? O.o Ahope there might be a little bit of violence(Character's Death).**

** Tell me what you think, please.**

* * *

Chap. 15

_The first thing you need to know is Manfredi had a twin, "Manfredi!" We had all just came back from the horrifying place known as Denmark. I was making sure every was getting along from getting back in one piece to our HQ. Johnson was still upset with Manfredi for risking his life, Manfredi was in that hospital for quite a while._

_I didn't even bother to knock, I just barge in. And there she was with no clothes on...Manfredi was a girl, boys, and Marlene. It turns out Manfredi was a girl for half of the time she was with us. Her, and her twin brother, Mallow, did the old switch-a-roo on us. _

_Clever, if I must say so. Mallow couldn't pass one of our test at the agency, so in step Manfredi. Posing as her brother, they kept the name Manfredi just to make it simple, Manfredi passed the test. Mallow was in, or should I say Manfredi. _

_Manfredi said that her brother started to love the job, but...You all remember Guatemala, Mallow was badly injured, were he was paralyzed from the waist down. He didn't have the heart to face us, because he felt helpless, so in went the real Manfredi..._

_So Manfredi posed as her brother, cutting her hair, wearing saggy clothes, and made her voice raspy. She fooled us alright. I remember shutting the door immediately, and wait for her to come out. When she did, her eyes did not meet mine, neither did mine. Embarrassment was an understatement. _

_She careful explain to me what had happen, keeping her eyes down, "He didn't want your pity, Skipper, he didn't want you to see him...Helpless, you know Mallow, he's like that. Please, Skipper understand." She begged me._

_"Does anyone else know?" I asked, looking at her finally. How could I have not notice her feminine features? Her sharp, like knives, cheekbones, long eyelash, and such a tiny body. How didn't we know? How didn't we know she was beautiful? _

_"Just Johnson, since he is my partner, and Mallow." Her green eyes swim into mine, "Are you going to tell the others?"_

_I shake my head, "It's only if you want to tell them. I'm not deciding for you, because you're your own person." I had said to her, she had only nodded. _

_Then we both started to blush madly. I realized that she was a girl...A lady...A women. And I had invaded her privacy. She seemed to brush off the blush, and pushed herself off the wall she is leaned on, "You know it was hard putting on this charade, especially with an all boy team. I was surprised I survived the first week with you all, I nearly gotten eaten alive by those piranhas!" She exclaimed at me, ruffing up her boyish haircut, and shakes her head, "Now, I have a fear of piranhas!"_

_I chuckled a laugh at her, finally being able to tell me her secret, "So that's why you, and Johnson kept on getting into trouble on every mission. He was saving your girly hind." _

_"It would of help if I actually had training, before taking Mallow's place." She laughed, "Mallow said it would be," That's when Kowalski had came, "Hell-o Kowalski, what's wrong?" She had seen it to, Kowalski distressed face._

_Kowalski gulped, "We have a bounty over are head in Denmark. We're wanted criminals there, and their looking for us."_

_"The bounty must be high if their coming to find us here in America." I stated, it was highly unusual that bounty hunters would actually come over to the states to hunt us down. Very unusual. The price of our heads were high. "Then we have to lie low."_

_Kowalski bowed his head low, "We have to spilt then. Go our separate ways." _

_I sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. Just until it dies down."_

_Manfredi balled her fist, "We're not criminals! We helped them!" She shouted, her emerald eyes brimmed with tears. I realized that we were her family, and now we have to spilt. She was just getting use to being there, but what was I supposed to do? Put her life in danger? No. We would have to spilt just for the time being._

_I had taken my hand to her shoulder, "Manfredi, get packed." She looked at me in shock, hopping that I would be to her side, "That's an order." She slammed the door so hard after I had said that...I didn't want any of the team to get hurt. Why couldn't she understand that? Why didn't she get that I didn't want everyone to end up like Mallow?_

_I thought about this over, and over even after everyone said their goodbyes. I watched everyone leave like it was a death sentence. They all knew that I would stay in contact with them, until the coast was clear of any danger to us, but they knew we wouldn't see each for at least a couple of years._

_Manfredi was the only one left still in the HQ, she stood holding the handle of the suitcase, "I wanted to stay. Not runaway." She was still so angry with me for not even thinking about standing up for our team. You can't always fight...Manfredi.  
"This is for everyone's safety, we can't win every battle, Manfredi." I explained, chucking on my bag. I had planned to stay here in the Big Apple, but just not the HQ it wouldn't have felt right. With everyone gone it would've been too empty, and forgotten._

_Manfredi nodded, "You're right, like always it's just...I don't think I could live without you guys." I laughed, and she shook her head, "I'm serious..." Tear sprung out of her eyes like fireworks, and I immediately came to her side. I didn't know how long she waited to cried on someone, "I-I have n-n-no one, Skip-per." Her words chopped together, as she'd hiccup._

_I hugged her tight, "What about Mallow?" I asked, surely her brother would want her to stay with him. To have company, since his condition was so bad.  
Her cries slowed down to just hiccups, "He's gone down hill since you saw him last," she sniffled, "Skipper, he starting to fall into a depression, and gets jealous when I talk about the team. He's not himself..."_

_I hated to see her like this. Why didn't she tell Johnson about this? Why didn't she ever come to me sooner. I waited tell her sniffling stop, "Manfredi, come and stay with me." The way I probably had said it made it seem like a command, then a gesture. _

_"I don't want to impose on you."_

_"I insist it."_

_"Skipper, I-"_

_"I order you to." I had said, her mouth stayed shut, "Listen, Manfredi, to me it sounds like you have no choice." _

_"Alright," She smiled a little bit, "Never thought, Skipper Cadwell, would be so nice." _

_I frowned, "Don't get use to it, Manfredi." She laughed, her laugh was so soft, as was her heart._

_That's when it happened._

_I had started to fall for Manfredi. _

_# # #_

_I had finally kissed her when her hair started to fall onto her shoulders. We were on my apartment's rooftop, I had forgotten why. We were talking, and I was tried of talking. I kissed her. I kissed Manfredi. Manfredi was a person who always understood, and I took a liking to it. I felt ashamed from the moment I had kissed her. Ashamed that she just might reject me, but she didn't._

_Men, I know I've had my share of romances. But this was the first time I thought it would last, and last. That she would be the one. Manfredi was for a long time, and still is in my heart. Marlene, you remind me a lot of her._

_One morning, Manfredi wasn't beside me, instead in the bathroom having morning sickness. That's right, Manfredi, was the one to give our little Private. Each day her stomach grew bigger, and bigger. You could feel those little feet inside her kicking away. I would kiss her belly, and she would laugh, "Skipper, the way he's kicking I think there might be two in there!"_

_She was right._

_It was twins._

_I was prepare for anything, but this. I started to panic, "What if I'm not a good father?" I asked Manfredi, while she was reading._

_She had put the book down, and scooted close to me. She grab my hands, and placed them on her protruding stomach, "Skipper, your a leader, and a protector. I really think your ready to be a father, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so." She'd kiss me on the forehead, and rub her hands through my hair. I wished that moment would have lasted in a never ending loop, because the next thing to happen to me, and Manfredi was a threat. _

_Manfredi had finally given birth to our two little boys: Percival and Marcus. They were our pride, and joy. We loved them very much. I had decided to take Manfredi out, and leave the boys with someone I trusted, Johnson. He came over delighted to see the new baby boys resting in their crib. He gushed, and awed, as we worriedly thought the worst, "Go on, and have a good time. We'll be fine." Said the man who was stupid enough to walk on thin ice, with no shoes on. Why did I trust him with my baby boys? _

_When we had came back, there was smoke. A fire was enhancing our building, enhancing our sons. Manfredi ran forward to the burning building fire escape, as on instinct. I followed her, rushing up, and making our way to our smoke filled apartment. We expected the worst...Johnson was dead...But he had protect the boys. I owed Johnson, but I never can repay him back now. We got out quickly as possible._

_Apparently, the bounty hunters had found us, and they did the worst thing possible to make us angry. Trying to kill our kids. That was a huge mistake. Manfredi was stone cold standing in front of Johnson's grave. She never shed a tears, "I won't cry, then they would think they had broke me." _

_She became on edge. Purely acting on adrenaline. We started to train again to be more prepare, but that never stopped from what happened next...I blame myself constantly...And constantly..._

_We strolled through the park with our sons in strollers in front of us. We wanted just a single break to enjoy ourselves...The moment came crashing down on us. Above the trees hidden from our eyes, a single sniper. One shot, and it was flying towards someone I love most. Private. Manfredi moved like lighting, and blocked the shot. I watched as the bullet went through her head...I was faster than the sniper I pulled out my gun from behind, and took the shoot. I hadn't miss, he landed on the ground like dead bird. I didn't even brother to checking Manfredi I knew she was gone, like Johnson she was gone..._

_It only gets worse...I couldn't take it. I couldn't take not knowing if the boys would be safe. I gave them up...I thought I was doing it for there own good, but as you can tell it was a horrible mistake..._

# # #

Skipper finished his tea, along with his story. Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene looked at him sadly. All this time Skipper had so much pain in that locked up heart of his. Marlene spoke up, "You said there were two?"

Skipper nods silently, "Marcus," He shifts uncomfortably, "him, and Private were fraternal twins."

Marlene gulps to ask, "What happened to him?"

Skipper strains not to cry, "I...Don't know..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chap. 16

Creed pours the alcohol, while Percival calmly sat in front of Creed's desk. His posture perfect, and so was Ace's, who was sited beside him. They were in character. They had to be, to keep themselves alive around him.

"Business is a crucial thing in my life," He drinks down the whole cup down, and sits it on the table, "Yet, I don't think you understand the importance of my business, Mr. Tux."

Percival, Mr. Tux, slouched a little back. Percival had no idea were he got the name from. But it really seemed to fit his character. "Mr. Creed, of course I do, I know all about you business, isn't that right, Jasmine?" Ace's eyes looked over coldly at him, and nodded, "Mr. Creed, you truly are slacking on your protection of your business. I've heard some have tried searching for your secrets."

Creed narrowed his eyes at the two, they were young, but strong. He glanced at the girl called, Jasmine. Such a pretty name for such a deadly silent girl. What was she hiding? He could break her, if he knew what she was hiding. He turned to, Mr. Tux, he had sharp eyes to Creed that meant he could lie. That seemed dangerous territory, and Creed was already in that territory with another minster. Mr. Blowhole. He needed absolute trust.

"Your statement would be true, but how do you know about my secrets?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I, and Jasmine have many ways of finding things out." Ace smiled, at how Percival could trick Creed so easily. It was a hard thing to do if you didn't know how to act with him, but he was really doing it. She could see it in Creed's eyes he was falling for it, but not just yet. There has to be a test that she, and Percival will have to do to get his official trust.

Usually, Creed's test were always hard to pass, Ariadne would know. She had to earn his trust, but she always did fail at the end. Now, though, she could pass it with flying colors. Anything, she could do just to get the revenge she needed.

"So, what do you want?" He asks bitterly, honestly he didn't have time for this.

Percival smiles, "Only to help you, sir."

"Why would anyone help me?" He sneers, being honest. If anyone knew of his actual stature of his business, no one would help him.

"You just can't admit you need it." Jasmine, who was Ace in disguise, said, "You need protection."

"And she speaks." Creed looks at her, she was a beautiful girl. What was the saying: Looks can kill? Yes, yes, that would be it. She could kill. She already had. He could see it in her eyes. Engagement. Yes, looks can kill. "You know, you have those eyes."

"Those eyes?" Percival asked, having a protectiveness sounding to his voice.

Ace smirked wildly at Mr. Tux, "Don't be jealous."

Percival didn't blush, but held his breath from saying anything back. She would pay for that. She was having fun with this, maybe a little too much. It worried him, that she too could go off into the deep end like him. He needed someone to be the stable one in the plan, and Ariadne was it. At least, that's what he thought.

At first when they walk into his office, and saw him. He could tell that she wanted to rip him piece by piece. Her eyes full of vengeance, and hostile. Her eyes were like daggers cutting deep into the person she was looking at, making anyone cringe with pain. Now, she seemed more mellow, and playing the game well. Being the seductive Jasmine, he needed for the role.

He just worried about her.

"Those eyes just reminded me of someone," Ace knew who Creed was talking about, and it was her, "Beside the point, I need trust, and it can't be said with your mouth."

Percival, and Ace knew his exact thoughts: He needed proof of trust. Mr. Tux grins a fake smile, "What do you want us to do?" Percival knew were this was heading, and he was pretty sure Ariadne knew. They had to do this...They have to be Creed's puppets till the tables are turned.

They had to be patient.

"Isn't it obvious? It's what you two are made to do right?" They both nodded regretfully, they knew what path they were heading on. The path they really wanted to stay hidden from, but to get the truth, and revenge...There was a cost to be made. A deadly one.

Creed looked at the two with a dead face, "Kill, of course."

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm terrible for not updating. Believe me, I feel awful for having having such late updates...But at last school sometimes can be a pain. :'(**

**Thanks for your reviews from the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I love hearing your thoughts, and feels on my stuff it makes my day. I laugh at some of the comments, because you guys are just that ****_awesome_****!**

**Oh, also guys I have another story up, and this one is about Private running away from the team, because of a mysterious letter shows up. And this letter has force him to become, once again: Mr. Tux. The title is: ****_The Fugative of The Team_****. **

**Also, in this story it is humanized, the penguins are brothers by blood, and a OC will come into play (It for a good reason.). So please (with a cherry, chocolate syrup, and whip cream on top!) due check it out to read, and review!**

**Thank you guys for reading, and being patient!**

**Being aDORKable,**

**Rosy**


End file.
